<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first... by Totallymindlessbabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266142">The first...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallymindlessbabble/pseuds/Totallymindlessbabble'>Totallymindlessbabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of Ripley [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallymindlessbabble/pseuds/Totallymindlessbabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The beauty of any first time is that it leads to a thousand others...</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>Pico Iyer</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of Ripley [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first time they see each other, after the first call, after the first time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bishop had badgered her into another run. It definitely wasn't one of Vic's favourite activities but if it got Maya off her back for ten minutes she'd give it a go. </p><p>She'd lost her on the second loop of the park, purposely. There was a coffee shop, just across the road, that Victoria Hughes, couldn't resist.</p><p>She perched on the edge of the chair and looked at the clock. She'd been there for half an hour and had already finished her hot chocolate. It was only a matter of time before Bishop found her in here, once again. Vic smirked, knowing she had a mouthful coming her way.</p><p>She was picking at a frayed bit of her leggings when the little bell on the door chimed. Looking up, she glanced at the door, an apologetic smile, playing at her lips.</p><p>It wasn't Maya. It was worse! It was<em> him.</em></p><p>He looked sweaty in his shorts and t-shirt, a wet patch on his chest, his hair damp from perspiration.</p><p>She swallowed roughly as she watched his chest heave as he caught his breath. It reminded her of him catching his breath after thrusting roughly inside her. She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. He hadn't spotted her yet.</p><p> <em>Oh, no! Now he had!</em></p><p>"Hey!" He spoke, his shock at seeing her, quickly masked. He looked her up and down, taking note of her t shirt and leggings, before smirking slightly "Out for a run?" </p><p>"Bishop forced me!" She said, petulantly and he sniggered</p><p>"Bishop forced you?" He questioned, in an unbelieving tone.</p><p>"Yes!" Vic huffed. He sat down next to her, unabashedly, without an invitation. He smelled delicious! It was an earthy smell, that she couldn't quite name mixed with something minty.</p><p>"So what's good here?" He asked, a glint of a smile playing around his lips, which drew her gaze to his mouth. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck as she thought about that <em>very</em> skilled mouth. She coughed, dryly, clearing her throat, but still didn't sound like herself as he watched her with a penetrating stare.</p><p>"I always have hot chocolate. Not a coffee fan. I had to give it up after 3:00 pm because I get jittery and can't sleep!" She rambled. He watched her, nodding before saying</p><p>"Well I couldn't live without coffee!" He admitted, grinning enthusiastically at her. "So, you come here often?" He asked, glancing around at the small, cosy looking coffee shop, it's walls lined with books.</p><p>"Oh...well--" she laughed nervously "Bishop is an Olympic Medallist, and I'm not a lover of running! I prefer swimming and I do a bit of kayaking. Anyway, I got distracted one morning and found my way in here when I lost her. I've been coming back ever since. Their hot chocolate really is orgasmic!" She finished, before realising what she'd said and taking note of his smirk "I mean--"</p><p>"Hot chocolate then?" He questioned as he stood she nodded, ignoring the sick feeling another chocolatey drink would produce and he made his way to the counter, ordering their drinks. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself while he was gone. It didn't help that he was currently leaning across the counter to look at the menu and giving her a really great view of his short clad ass and muscular, toned legs. She knew from experience that his ass was as firm as it looked. She'd grabbed at it and dug her heels in several times, in her desperation to find release, urging him to go faster.</p><p>
  <em> Damnit, Vic, get your mind out of the gutter.</em>
</p><p>When he came back he was carrying a copy of the Seattle times. She looked questioningly at him</p><p>"I like to do the crossword. Sometimes, I fold the page up and place it in my organiser so I can fill it in during the boring parts of city council meetings!" He laughed silkily, something she'd only heard a handful of times. He was usually stoic and professional when she saw him at work and they spent most of the one time they'd spent together,  outside of work, fucking. So this glimpse of who he was outside of the Chief's uniform was fascinating.</p><p>She grinned slyly. He was such an old man! Who even got the newspaper anymore, when everything was available on line.</p><p>"So what's your poison?" She asked with a teasing gleam, trying to calm her thudding heart </p><p>"I'm a bland black coffee guy! My sister would call me Vanilla" He blushed slightly and laughed self deprecatingly. It was a husky sort of chuckle from the back of his throat and it sent an unexpected thrill throughout Vic's body. She'd describe his prowess in several ways, all lacked the word vanilla. "Sorry, that was too much information!"</p><p>"No worse than what I've said!" she mumbled, blushing again at her own thoughts</p><p>They'd sat together for twenty minutes filling out the crossword and talking about mundane things like the weather and the Seattle Seahawks.</p><p>"Ohh! I know that one!" she called excitedly, looking at the clue <em>19 down sandwich often given a twist 4</em> "Oreo!" she said triumphantly and he laughed roughly at her animated response. When he didn't move to fill in the answer, she looked up, prepared to complain about him questioning her obviously correct answer, but the words caught in her throat. He was regarding her, boldly, his piercing eyes, swimming with something, she couldn't quite read. It wasn't like the frustrated, angry look he had given her at the peer review, or the resigned, fury from the skyscraper. It wasn't even the lust filled stare from their night together. It was an open, soft look, that she hadn't imagined him capable of before. After peer reviews, she'd spent far too much time villainising him. She held his gaze for a minute more, before groaning awkwardly, with amusement.</p><p>"So, when are you back on shift?" he asked her, the spell broken</p><p>"Tomorrow" he nodded, glancing around </p><p>"So, you really don't like running?" He laughed "I wouldn't say I've got Bishop's expertise, but I like a run, especially one that gets the blood pumping!" She fought her smirk about what else could get the blood pumping.  </p><p>"No! I like hiking and I don't mind going for a bit of a jog, but Bishop is something else. She's the epitome of competitive." Vic smiled fondly</p><p>"Mmm!" he said, thoughtfully, but didn't comment further.</p><p>"Are you working today?" She asked </p><p>"Yes! I've got a meeting at 11:00 am and I'm on call" he glanced quickly at the watch on his wrist "Tomorrow, I'm in back to back meetings, which are always fun--" He gave her, what she could only describe as, a charming grin, before taking a sip of his coffee "You'll never understand hard work until you've sat in a full council meeting for five hours straight!" The grin didn't leave his face as he spoke. She gave a short laugh</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"Worse!" He finished, going back to the previously forgotten puzzle, he held it out for her to see.</p><p>For the first time she took notice of the fact that he was doing the puzzle in pen.</p><p>"Impressive-going straight for the ink! Pretty sure you know the answers, huh?" He cracked a smile.</p><p>"Not really. I have to cross things out a lot, but so what?"</p><p>That approach screamed bold and confident, all while showing a willingness to make mistakes. Something she had never considered an aspect of his character.</p><p>Together they finished the puzzle in twenty five minutes, though he got most of the answers while she celebrated heartily, when she answered something related to movies or pop music. She'd huffed when he'd not accepted one of her answers and proceeded to steal the pen, leaning across him to write it in. She'd felt him stiffen as she wrote and wondered if he was that possessive over his pen and crossword. She straightened backup with a mumbled </p><p>"Sorry!" an abashed smile on her face as she handed his pen back. He'd intentionally touched her wrist as he'd taken it, looking directly at her, his eyes slightly darker than normal. She smirked</p><p>"I really want to kiss you!" he said, matter of factly "I just don't think it's a great idea, here." He gave her an apologetic smile and she shifted awkwardly. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" He blurted out quickly. "When I say dinner, I mean food, at one of our places, because we can't really do it in public and we both need to eat right?" He added, in a nonchalant manner, but it was the almost shy look he gave her, that drew her in. Later, she'd journal that she'd lost her faculties  for minutes of her life, when she'd accepted, but then and there, she actually wanted to. She wanted to share a real meal with this man. Her bosses, boss' boss!<em> Why did everything have to be so complicated?</em></p><p>"I've enjoyed coffee." She offered shyly and he agreed immediately. She laughingly told him that she was a terrible cook so to expect some kind of take out if he came to hers.</p><p>She'd answered without actually answering and it made her feel better about saying yes. His smile had brightened before he spoke</p><p>"I'll tell you what" he began " you provide the setting and I'll cook the dinner!"</p><p>"You cook?" She questioned in surprise</p><p>"I do!" He smirked "I won't attest to how well, you'll have to wait and see!"</p><p>"If there's food, I'm in!" Vic shrugged as the bell over the door rang again. Glancing up she spotted Bishop, whose eyebrows were raised at the sight of Vic and the Chief.</p><p>"Chief Ripley...this is an... unexpected surprise! Are you...out for a run?" Bishop questioned, awkwardly while Vic sniggered</p><p>"How could you tell?" Ripley answered, dryly and Bishop actually blushed, causing Vic to snort into her hot chocolate "I'm sorry, I have to run. I've got a meeting in an hour and can't turn up looking like this! Have a great day!" He smiled at them both and was gone as quickly as Bishop had arrived.</p><p>"What the hell?" Bishop asked and Vic shrugged innocently. "God, for a man his age, he has a great ass! And those legs!" Bishop crooned</p><p><em>And the rest! </em>Vic sniggered once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next one is ready...you guys know the drill by now...</p><p>But just incase you've forgotten</p><p>Don't ask, don't get 🤫🤭😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first "date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd arrived just after seven thirty, wearing his uniform and carrying a bag of groceries. He bent to take his boots off at the door. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I've been at a strip mall fire all day and didn't have time to get home to change."</p>
<p>"If it's too much we can do another night?" She said casually, not wanting to give away the disappointment she'd feel if he agreed.</p>
<p>"Hey, as long as you're not bothered by the clothing, I'm fine!"</p>
<p>"No, the clothing is not bothering me!" <em>Other than the fact that it's still on</em> she thought ruefully. This was the first time she'd seen him since that <em>earth shattering</em> experience in the turnout room, three days before.</p>
<p>"So, how does chilli sound?"</p>
<p>"Chilli sounds good?"</p>
<p>"Do you like it hot?" A delicious tingle ran it's way down her body as she agreed that hot was good.</p>
<p>"Okay!" His voice was husky, indicating that perhaps, his thoughts aligned with her's.</p>
<p>Vic watched as he prepped the minced beef. She pointed him in the direction of her pans and showed him the cutlery drawer. He asked if she had a wok and she gave him a look of wonder</p>
<p>"I don't know what that is!" He laughed loudly.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the meaty smell to waft through her apartment. Her mouth watered at the idea of eating it. It smelled wonderful. He'd cooked rice to go with it, saying that was how his Mom served it. She shrugged</p>
<p>"Beggars can't be choosers!" She smirked wryly and he smiled back indulgently</p>
<p>"Wine?"</p>
<p>"Hmm!" She nodded and pointed him to the cupboard she kept her glasses in. He pulled out two mismatched wine glasses and laughed</p>
<p>"I don't drink a lot of wine!" She blushed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noticing that he'd barely had 3 sips of his when she finished her glass, she decided she'd better slow down on the next.</p>
<p>She refilled her glass, as he plated the food and they sat together at her cramped table.</p>
<p>"Oh god! This is awful" she cried and he looked taken aback</p>
<p>"You've not even tried it yet?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't mean the food. I mean this!" She gestured around at her apartment "I don't even know what a wok is, I've got mismatched wine glasses and a cramped table that wobbles!" She said in a defeated tone.</p>
<p>"Eat your dinner!"</p>
<p>"What?" She asked in confusion</p>
<p>"I don't care about your pan knowledge or the mismatched wine glasses or the wobbly table! The point was to spend time with you, to get to know you. So eat your dinner!" She watched as he took a sip of his neglected wine and then put a spoonful of chilli into his mouth "It's good, even if I do say so myself!" </p>
<p>She swallowed harshly, before spooning some into her mouth.</p>
<p>"It's really good!" Surprised by how nice it was her tone was one of disbelief</p>
<p>"No need to sound quite so shocked!" He laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, tell me about your family?" she asked and he looked up at her "I met your brother after your mishap" and he laughed "And your niece, is she from your brother or have you got other siblings?"</p>
<p>"No, no-- she's definitely not Tom's! He's-- Tom's not mature enough for children! He'd tell you that!" He smirked</p>
<p>"What's the rest of your family like?"</p>
<p>"My Dad's a fan of salt lake fishing so we end up going camping about four times a year! My sister's can smell a secret like a dog smells food! My mom is a feeder, who likes to mother any and everyone!"</p>
<p>"You're close then?" </p>
<p>"Yes, sometimes, detrimentally!" he laughed</p>
<p>"How many of you are there?"</p>
<p>"I have one brother and three sisters!" he groaned in jest "What about you?"</p>
<p>"19 is pretty much my only family. My grandmother raised me and she's-- I don't really have much of a relationship with my parents!" he nodded</p>
<p>"Explains why you're so loyal! 19 is unique for that. You all care hugely about each other. I'm not saying that doesn't happen elsewhere but it's rare. Normally it's just a pair that have a relationship like that, not the whole station. It's nice!" he sounded genuine. Something in his voice and the rhythmic way he nodded his head, suggested something akin to wistfulness.</p>
<p>"Is that what you had?" She asked, bravely, before grimacing slightly at the sharp look he gave her.</p>
<p>"It was but...my, I suppose, best friend- We had a very big falling out, years back, and I've been trying to make amends for a while. It'd be nice to have what you have. Being Chief doesn't leave you with many peers and even less friends" he finished, with a deep sigh</p>
<p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" she said apologetically</p>
<p>"Don't apologise! Number one, this is supposed to be about getting to know each other and number two, if I didn't want to answer, I wouldn't have. I'm under no illusions that suggest you wouldn't let me know if something I said or did displeased you!" he laughed teasingly.</p>
<p>"My decision on whether you can cook remains to be seen. It depends on how well you do next time!" She grinned, changing the subject as he watched her, his face impassive now. She wondered if she'd said something wrong and froze with her next spoonful half way to her mouth</p>
<p>"So, there'll be a next time?" He asked and she felt herself blush, wondering how he did that. Going from open and charming to stoic and blank faced in seconds</p>
<p>"If you want to?" She asked timidly and he nodded</p>
<p>"I very much want to!" he stared earnestly at her and her blush deepened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they'd finished eating she washed the dishes while he stood behind her, leaning against the counter, twirling the stem of his wine glass.</p>
<p>"I didn't even think about dessert. Sorry!" He smiled regretfully</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I've got a whole different dessert planned!" She huskily flirted, turning her head to look at him with an impish smile. She watched him swallow roughly before she turned back to finish the dishes.</p>
<p>Her hands were still in the bowl of warm soapy water when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His chest pressed against her back and he kissed one side of her neck, nuzzling it with his beard, eliciting a little giggle from her. <em>It tickled</em>. She didn't care that she'd leave bubbles on him when she turned in his embrace and dug her fingers into his hair. Leaning forward slightly he kissed her gently. She liked the perfect pressure he placed on her lips. His own were much softer than she remembered them being. She melted against him as her nimble fingers worked to quickly unbutton his work shirt. They stumbled their way to her bedroom, breaking their kisses only when completely necessary, like when his back had bounced off the door frame and he'd let out a sharp hiss.  </p>
<p>"Are you Okay?" she laughed breathlessly as he recaptured her lips with a small growl</p>
<p>"Condoms?" he asked after a moment, tearing his mouth away from her briefly as she unbuckled his belt.</p>
<p>"Bedside table, second drawer" she managed to squeak out, walking him backwards in the direction of her bed, clothes flying.</p>
<p>She was energetic, as she was in everything she did, while he was meticulous and precise. He remembered the little details, the places that made her sigh lightly and the places that had her flying over the edge. He paid great attention to those things while she was impatient and desperate for pleasure.</p>
<p>Both of their approaches seemed to mesh well though as they let go rather noisily, pleasure engulfing them as they reached a climax, together.</p>
<p>Her next door neighbour banged against the wall and they heard a muffled shout,</p>
<p>"Some of us are trying to sleep!"</p>
<p>Vic sniggered loudly turning to Ripley, who was hiding his face in the pillow, mortified.</p>
<p>Her neighbour had obviously given up on sleeping as they heard the volume of his TV increase, the star trek theme playing. Vic could tell, as she lay against his chest, which vibrated with laughter, that he found the situation, equally funny.</p>
<p>They laughed uproariously, no longer able to hold it in, as the voice-over called</p>
<p><em>"To boldly go where no one has gone before!"</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still got more...😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first time he slept over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Lucas Ripley was running late, for one of his sisters events. Jen would skin him alive if he kept doing this.</p><p>Vic had been on shift the night before and he had picked up a take out cup of hot chocolate on his run, having to carefully carry it back to his car, which was parked across the street from the park. Arriving at hers, he noted that her car wasn't outside, so she probably, wasn't home yet. He pulled out his phone and opened his emails, replying to a few of the more pressing ones and shuffling some of the ones that could wait, into separately marked folders. He'd been there for about 15 minutes, engrossed in his inbox, when there was a metallic click on his window. He started, slightly and she grinned, her hair wild, just as he liked it, free from the constrictions of her usual work plaits.</p><p>She didn't wait for him, instead, she walked into her building and up the stairs. He followed behind her, rolling his eyes at his own analogy of a puppy, seeking its owners attention. She'd left her apartment door slightly ajar, so he let himself in.</p><p>"Hey! Good shift?" He called out, placing the cup on the kitchen counter and removing his jacket. He folded it over a dining chair, something he'd never do at home, but had become accustomed to doing here, due to lack of anywhere else to put it. He seriously considered bringing his drill and buying her a wall mountable coat hanger. She'd kill him, he thought, sniggering.</p><p>"Getting better!" she spoke huskily behind him and he turned to find her in her mauve bra and matching panties. His favourite mauve bra and panties, as it happened! She smirked at him as his mouth hung open "I missed you!" she said softly, reaching her hands out to his belt buckle, which she still couldn't believe he wore as part of his off day ensemble. She rolled her eyes affectionately</p><p>"Mhmm!" he said dumbly, hands finding their way into her hair, lips trailing down her neck.</p><p>"Take me to bed, Chief!" He didn't need telling twice.</p><p>His brain was working enough to manage her request. They'd had noisy, passionate sex, laughing as star trek began and Lucas commented</p><p>"Doesn't this guy have a job?" grunting slightly</p><p>"He's waiting--for--the Enterprise--Oh--to come--oh!--calling!" she mumbled breathlessly "Oh God!" and he sniggered at her inability to string her sentence together, so close to climaxing.</p><p><br/>They'd taken their time the second time, his mouth bringing her crashing over the edge first as he smiled smugly. He'd reached for the second drawer of her bedside cabinet and she'd caught his hand.</p><p>"I want to feel all of you!" she'd said devilishly</p><p>"I don--Are you sure? I want you to be comfortable!"</p><p>After over ten weeks of doing this, she was clearly very comfortable as she pulled him into a kiss, without answering, her hand reaching between them, guiding him as he grunted at her touch.</p><p><br/>She'd fallen asleep not long after and he'd left her to snuggle under the duvet, leaving her a note, that he pinned to the fridge, telling her he'd bring groceries to cook dinner after his nephews birthday party.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, as he pulled in to his sister's drive, he tried to wipe the smug grin from his face.</p><p>He was pretty sure that he was falling head over heels for Victoria Hughes and he was powerless to stop it. Not that he wanted to.</p><p>He'd never started this under the impression that it was going to be casual. Why would he risk the job he'd worked so hard for, for meaningless sex. Great sex, but meaningless. He wasn't interested in that. She intrigued him. The fiery way she'd yelled at him, made him want to explore all of her passions. She was confident, yet shy. Silly but wise. She was funny and flamboyant, while managing to remain in the background when she wanted to. She was loyal. Oh so loyal. He'd learned that at peer reviews and the skyscraper. He wanted that. He wanted her!</p><p> <br/>Dave opened the door, giving him an exasperated look.</p><p>"Man I hope you've got a good excuse because your sister is on the war path. Blood is her bounty!" He sniggered and Lucas rolled his eyes walking in to the lounge, gift in hand.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Coop!" He called</p><p>"Thanks, Uncle Lucas!" Cooper grinned, snatching the present and ripping the paper open as Luke scoffed "Nice to know it's me you wanted to see and not the present, mate!"</p><p>"Wicked! A Nurf blaster! This is the best present, thanks Uncle Luke!" Cooper smiled brightly</p><p>"You got him a gun?" Jen cried in annoyance</p><p>"He's 10, Jen and it fires foam for God sake!" Lucas called, walking to the kitchen to get himself a drink. "Hi Mom!" He greeted, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"You're late! That's not like you?" His mother questioned</p><p>"I got called out! Sorry." He mumbled</p><p>"Hmm!" Pippa murmured, suspiciously</p><p>"Hey Son, nice to see you made it, finally! We were on the verge of sending out a search party in the ten minutes that we had no idea where you were!" His father rolled his eyes good-naturedly, slapping Lucas on the back. "I had Ghostbusters and men in black on standby. Clearly something terrible had happened!"</p><p>"Thanks Dad!" Lucas replied, sarcastically, cracking open a beer as Mitch sniggered.</p><p>He went to join Tom and Macca, hoping to avoid too much female company. In his family they had a way of sniffing out information. He sat down in the den, they had a hockey game on, and sipped his drink quietly.</p><p>"Why do you look like the cat that got the cream?" Macca asked, eyeing his brother in law " Don't tell me you had sex again?" He whispered, sniggering. "You better wipe that look from your face if you don't want my wife to realise!" Macca laughed</p><p>"Sod off!" Luke batted back, weakly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd knocked on the door, arms laden with groceries. It'd taken her a few minutes to answer. She was wrapped in a thick blanket, squinting at him.</p><p>"You Okay?" He laughed as she grumbled, making her way back to the sofa and curling up on it, the television already on. He shook his head before placing the brown bags he had on the kitchen counter.</p><p>She'd called him an hour and a half before, while he'd still been at his sister's. He'd had to extract himself from the conversation and hide in the bathroom to talk to her without fear of being overheard.</p><p>He'd rolled his eyes as he answered the phone, thinking about how pathetic he was, hiding from his sisters.</p><p>"Everything alright?" He asked. She rarely called him. In fact, he wasn't sure she ever had. He'd called her, but she tended to text. <em>Youngsters!</em> He sniggered feeling every bit his age, before cringing as he thought about hers.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" She asked in an annoyed voice</p><p>"Sorry, just--nevermind! What's up?" He tried again</p><p>"I'm just letting you know you don't have to come over when you're done."</p><p>"Huh?" He asked in confusion</p><p>"It's a code red! Carrie has arrived!" She deadpanned leaving him even more confused</p><p>"Victoria, I have no idea what you mean!" He could practically hear her rolling her eyes!</p><p>"I've got my period so I hope you had your fill this morning because we're officially in a sex drought!" She grumbled</p><p>"Okay! Why would that mean I don't need to come over. I'm cooking you dinner!" He told her, enthusiastically.</p><p>He didn't want her to think he was just interested in sex. Actually he'd been pretty clear that wasn't the case. She'd banned him the month before and he'd stayed away. This time, he wasn't going to give in. She was taking than he'd like longer to accept that he wanted more! If he tried to talk about anything that involved the future she'd distract him with sex or make suggestive comments. If she worked half as hard to trust his desire to be with <em>her </em>and acknowledge that they were good together and could have something special, as she did changing the subject from said topic, they'd be comfortable and certain of their relationship. </p><p>She didn't speak for a couple of minutes, the cogs winding in her brain as she considered why he wouldn't come over or more importantly, why he would.</p><p>"Great, can you buy me some tampons then?" She told him, shamelessly. He spluttered slightly, wondering how they'd gone from don't come over to buy me tampons!</p><p>"I guess you'd better text me the brand you like!" He told her with a groan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's go to bed!" Lucas told her, shaking her shoulder lightly.</p><p>"You're staying?" She mumbled, sleepily</p><p>"Not if you don't want me to?" He told her, cautiously</p><p>"No sex!" She grumbled, stumbling to her bedroom, leaving him to chuckle lightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You set an alarm?" Lucas asked, getting into bed. She came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him, nodding silently. He pulled her into him, spooning her and she sighed contentedly. "What time you set it for?"</p><p>He felt her stiffen slightly and wondered why. </p><p>"You Okay?" He questioned, his hand running circles on her arm</p><p>"Mmhmm!" Vic replied non verbally, relaxing again.</p><p>"So, what time did you set the alarm for?" When she didn't answer, he wondered if she'd gone to sleep that quickly. Frowning he leaned over her slightly to see her eyes darting around, frantically "what's wrong with you?" He laughed and she jumped lightly.</p><p>"Mthhhink" she replied in a high pitched voice and he laughed even more</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ou wone Ret it lo!" You mumbled in annoyance and he chortled loudly</p><p>"Have you got something in your mouth?" He asked, his voice full of amusement</p><p>"I find my beeth" she told him, frustration clear in her tone, even if the same couldn't be said about her words.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're saying!" He laughed and she growled loudly, only making him laugh more. She opened her mouth and yanked a <em>retainer </em>out. How did he not know she had one.</p><p>"I grind my teeth!" She yelled matter of factly, her voice dark.</p><p>"Okay, Marsha!" He smirked and she huffed, putting the retainer back into her mouth and laying down with a grunt.</p><p>Lucas had shut his eyes, still sniggering about her mouth guard, when she mumbled a few minutes later, making him laugh once more</p><p>"Shoes Varsha?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marsha is Marsha Brady, from the Brady bunch, who in the seventies, I believe, had braces! Lucas would have been born in the later 70's but I imagine, growing up in the 80's they'd have watched it. Since I don't think Ripley spends much time watching TV, that's pretty much the extent of his pop culture references 🤣</p><p>I imagine Vic would have watched something more like braceface or even ugly Betty as a teenager!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The first time you surprised me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A dead short one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling into the hospital car park, Lucas sighed. This was his second most hated part of the job! Having to inform families of their loved ones deaths was the only thing that topped that particular list.</p><p>He didn't imagine he'd be getting much sleep tonight, but he'd make damned sure his firefighters saw his face before they did.</p><p>He headed in, heaving a deep sigh as he spotted Chief Bailey. That woman scared him more than most. She berated him, for bringing her injured firefighters, every time he visited and once he'd even heard a nurse refer to her as <em>'The Nazi'.</em></p><p>Thinking that she had probably earned that nickname with merits, he tried his hardest to avoid seeing her. </p><p>"Chief Ripley!" He winced, turning slowly, giving her a boyish grin. How had she crept up on him like that?</p><p>"Chief Bailey!" He greeted, sheepishly, fidgeting with his cuffs, nervously.</p><p>"Hmm!" She looked him up and down with distaste. It wasn't that she didn't like him. At least he didn't think it was.</p><p>They'd met at a fundraiser some years ago and almost always paired up at any events after that. They'd realised that neither of them was looking to be entertained and that they both presented stoic fronts to appear unapproachable. Sometimes, it was just easier that way.</p><p>Throughout their aligning time as Chiefs, there had been more events than either of them would have cared to attend, but duty called and nobody could say that they weren't equally professional. They'd even shared a dance or two on occasion.</p><p>She was sharp and funny but that didn't mean, she didn't scare the shit out of him when she had her professional mask on.</p><p>"I hear you've already brought me two firefighters tonight! I hope you're not bringing more?" She questioned, impatiently.</p><p>"No, no more!" He answered, thankful that his words were true.</p><p>"Just here for you're usual Chiefly drop in, then?"</p><p>"You know me by now, Dr Bailey!" He grinned, charmingly at her, but it vanished quickly upon meeting the unimpressed look she gave him back.</p><p>"Hmm!" She grunted, not sounding appeased in anyway. She led him through a sleuth of corridors, before pointing at two rooms on opposite ends of one nurses station. "Keller is in there and Lewis in there!" She indicated with her hands "Don't let me catch you here again, at least not for a while!"  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd visited with both men, who thankfully, had only minor injuries. Each would require some healing time but neither had any long lasting or life threatening injuries.</p><p>As he made his way, tiredly past the nurses station, he was surprised to hear his title called.</p><p>"Evening Chief!" Warren spoke coming out from behind the desk</p><p>"Warren, nothing serious I hope?" Lucas asked, wondering why another of his firefighters was hanging around the hospital. He knew 19's A shift wasn't on duty, because he was looking forward to losing himself in one of them, any time now. The other man looked unsure for a minute before he grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, no, sir! I'm just waiting for my wife!" Warren said.</p><p>"Excellent, the last thing I need is the Chief giving me grief for another injured employee!" Luke commented dryly, while Warren sniggered. Ripley ran a hand over his face, before letting out a puff of air.</p><p>"Come on, let me treat you to a decent cup of coffee sir!" Warren gestured to one of the rooms off hallway and Lucas shrugged</p><p>"Sure, why not!" </p><p>"I know all the codes still and the attendings lounge has the best beans!" Warren sniggered</p><p>"I hope this can't be considered breaking and entering!" Lucas smirked</p><p>"It's cool, I've got pull with the chief!" It was Warren's turn to smirk and Lucas smiled politely, not understanding the reference, but not in the mood for a story.</p><p>They sat at a large round table. It was late. Past eleven. Neither spoke for a few minutes as they enjoyed the only decent coffee, Grey Sloan had to offer.</p><p>"What brings you here so late, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" Warren began</p><p>"I always visit injured firefighters. Without fail. I consider it part of the job, yes, but I also think there is a huge personal aspect to it. That it shows that I, as chief, appreciate and respect them for their sacrifice. It's not my favourite part of the job, not even close, but it's one of the most important! To give a firefighter that reassurance, that their effort has been recognised so that they can rest easy. Or easier, anyway!" Ripley told him, his fingers tapping against his coffee cup as he spoke, eyes watching the steam rise from the black liquid.</p><p>"I can definitely respect that!" Warren said, quietly and Lucas gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Does that mean you don't respect me already?" He smirked and Warren stuttered</p><p>"No...I mean yes..wh-... I don't-"</p><p>"I'm kidding!" Lucas told him, amusement in his voice "I'd never put a firefighter on the spot like that for real. Unless they really deserved it!" Lucas smirked and this time Warren chuckled lightly, understanding that he might have been, being teased.</p><p>"You a fan of eggs?" Warren smirked.</p><p>"Sorry?" Lucas asked, face scrunched in confusion.</p><p>Warren pointed at the bunch of keys Ripley had placed on the table, in order to drink his coffee.</p><p>Sure enough, there was a keyring on the bunch, that was unknown to him. It probably wouldn't have attracted Warren's attention, had it not been for the fact, that it was the only novelty piece there.</p><p>He stared at it in wonder for a minute, before grinning and looking back at Warren.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I am!" Lucas told him</p><p>There, among the many other metal pieces that graced his bunch, was a small silver frying pan that held a fried egg, with a little dangling V next to it. A silver key, the final decoration on the ring of its own, that had been joined, covertly, to the rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👂❓</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The first time you made me cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd seen the fire on the news, before being called out to assist with recovery and overhaul early in the morning.</p><p>A warehouse directly next to a retirement home. They'd evacuated everyone as quickly as they could, but undetected chemicals had enhanced flashover and one of the firefighters on the RIT team, that had been deployed against Ripley's direct orders, had been killed in the blaze.</p><p>He'd completely lost it at battalion chief Jefferson in front of half the SFD.</p><p>He'd ignored Lucas' direct instruction and as a result, a firefighter was dead. Lucas had screamed at him in the parking lot, telling him he would be lucky to still have a job after all of this, while half the department's firefighters watched.</p><p>Vic had never seen anything like it. She couldn't associate her sweet dorky lover, with this angry, <em>no that wasn't a strong enough word, </em>furious was slightly better or irate, incensed, enraged man that had lost all qualms in reprimanding his battalion chief publicly.</p><p>The whole of 19 were open mouthed and staring in wonder. Gibson, ever the fool, breezed past her when he'd recovered from his shock and said</p><p>"Someone just got caught in a riptide!" with an unrestrained smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd pulled Herrera from her team, for recovery. They'd gone in once the flames were totally out and the structural engineers okayed it.</p><p>He hadn't been gentle.</p><p>"This is what happens when you play the hero!" He'd told her, pointing at the body of the dead firefighter, "Jonson from 12," he continued. "There isn't a retake in real life. I know where you were coming from at the incinerator, but I told you I didn't agree. That's why I'm chief, because I have to see the bigger picture. I distinctly told the people in charge not to issue a RIT. Now look what's happened!" She couldn't help detecting the defeat in his tone " The stunt you pulled at the skyscraper...you're also lucky to still have a job. You ever pull something like that again...you won't. Understood?!" Andy nodded, numbly.</p><p>She'd stared at the man she'd never know, his body badly charred.</p><p>"I'm responsible for this man's death. Ultimately, I'm responsible for all of you. Which is why you didn't make captain. Because I worried your entire team would end up like Jonson, here! Trust is huge in a position of power. The ability to listen and follow instructions, more so, as we've learnt to the detriment of Jonson and his family! Let's do this, because I now have to inform said family that their son, brother, child, father, whatever...won't be coming home tonight--or ever again!" His voice was livid, a hard edge to it. He looked strained, his eyes weary as he took in the man who'd never walk out of this building, who'd never see another day, never breathe another breath. A man who'd never live life again.</p><p>They'd recovered his body and when the job was over, 19 had gone back to the station, where Herrera had promptly, rushed to the bathroom and vomitted.</p><p>She'd told them all about Ripley's lesson for her.</p><p>"I'm just, really angry that he did it like that! Made me face that!"</p><p>The team was divided. Warren, Gibson and Montgomery thought it was a hard, but necessary lesson.</p><p>"Maybe facing it, is what you need, to think twice in future. I'm not saying your choice was wrong, but like he said...big picture!" Warren argued</p><p>"I've done recovery! It's not something someone should ever face as a lesson!" Miller countered angrily</p><p>"I think it was a lesson which needed to be taught--no hear me out! He had valid points. Let's face it, he's never been unfair to any of us! I mean, he told you to apply for lieutenant, right Bishop? He didn't fire you for yelling at him twice, Hughes. He was good to me, over my PTSD, supported me alot!" </p><p>"I didn't know that?" Vic mumbled</p><p>"No, but, I'm still going to his support group and he's met me for coffee a few times, on bad days!" Gibson said, looking embarrassed</p><p>"He was part of Michaels recovery team. He told me he's never not part of a recovery team. That it's his firefighters last right, to have the...the Chief-- I guess it's a bit like how he always visits injured firefighters in hospital. Even after big scenes. He says he won't sleep until his team have seen his face before they do. We're all his team. He never leaves a scene until everyone that can't, has. If he thinks it's a lesson you need teaching, I respect that!" Montgomery told Andy, matter of factly.</p><p>Bishop surprisingly said nothing. She gave Herrera a sympathetic, supportive smile. </p><p>"Rip's not uncaring! He calculates everything. Has reason behind every move he makes. I've known him a long time both professionally and personally! I've never known him to make a decision in either part of his life without massive consideration. If he's upset you, he'd know it, it's something he would have taken pause for. He must have felt it was necessary. After hearing your recounting, I'm inclined to agree!" Sullivan finished. It was probably the longest speech anyone, but Herrera had ever heard from him.</p><p>They were all surprised to hear that he had a personal relationship with the chief.</p><p>He'd appeared at the end of the shift, looking old and worn, but her anger had stopped her from feeling any pity for him.</p><p>"I still think he could have handled it better. It was insensitive!" Vic growled, angrily, not caring if he heard</p><p>"How you doing, Herrera?" He asked, not unkindly, as the team sat around the table, watching.</p><p>"Fine, sir!" Andy relied, stiffly</p><p>"No thanks to your speciality in teaching a  lesson!" Vic had mumbled and knew instantly that he'd heard <em>that.</em></p><p>"What was that?" Ripley's voice was sharp, his face more so. She opened her mouth, but clamped it shut as he spoke again " I'd think very carefully before speaking if I were you Hughes! I do not make threats idly!" His cold, furious tone, stayed her words. Gibson looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised "Nothing to say now?" He seethed through gritted teeth "Anyone else think they know better than me?" Nobody spoke. Sullivan looked like he might have, but he too clamped his mouth shut. "Hughes! Conference room. Now!" He thundered walking away and Vic swallowed, slightly fearful. He was back to looking like the unrecognisable chief from the parking lot just hours before. She didn't know that man. Suddenly fearful for her job, because he had told her last time that he'd fire her, she stiffened, defensive mode in full force.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He held the door open and gestured her inside, before slamming it behind him so vigorously that the glass shook</p><p>"Don't ever think that our personal relationship gives you the right to undermine my authority at work again! Are we clear?"</p><p>She nodded, rigidly, her face angry about his tone.</p><p>"Yes, <em>sir!"</em> She told him, sarcasm dripping from her voice.</p><p>"Considering that this isn't the first time you've shown insubordination and I clearly told you that it would be your job next time, <em>the last time,</em> you're lucky I don't plan to take it further, so I'd suggest you lose the attitude! Don't think for a second, that I will hesitate to dismiss you, if this happens again. I don't give a damn about our personal relationship, if I can't rely on firefighters that respect my position!" She flinched, lightly as she realised how serious he sounded "This is why relationships between ranks aren't permitted!" His voice was lower but still equally hard.</p><p>"Well it was just conversation. Maybe we should stop talking?!" Her anger at both herself and him, manifested in the words as they came out coldly "it was just sex, after all!"</p><p>"Just sex?" Her breath hitched at his icy tone. She hadn't thought it possible for his eyes to harden anymore than they had. <em>She was wrong!</em> "Wow! That's like a slap In the face!" He laughed, humourlessly "Considering I run the risk of losing the job I've worked my whole life for, my reputation--... I'd hardly think it worth it under the label of just sex! Clearly we're on different pages. Hell, I'm reading out of a totally different book!" He stared at her, expectantly.</p><p>She didn't know what to say. Anger, that she'd put herself in this position, where he'd threatened her job <em>again </em>welled up inside her.</p><p>Anger at him, meant she couldn't voice the words she wanted to. That she had wanted to hurt him, before he hurt her. That she thought he was ending it, after the way she'd spoken to him. The way he'd ranted about relationships between ranks not being allowed, had made her need to swallow bile.</p><p>She was sure that was it, the end of something she'd yet to fully understand. Her first real relationship-ish.</p><p>She knew he wanted more. He'd told her in more ways than one. She'd been avoiding it.</p><p>Even now, nearly six months in, he was being his ever wonderful self, his patience not fraying as he gently tried to direct her towards a future with him.</p><p>It scared her. The idea that she'd be dependent on him. Not for money or things but for feelings and emotions. Not something she'd ever been able to say before.</p><p>That maybe she was falling for him as much as he was her, sent panic through her.</p><p>So she'd opened her mouth and allowed the words out, not wanting to be the sap who was dumped by her bosses, boss' boss.</p><p>Her silence did nothing to calm him. He fumed, if he'd been a cartoon character, steam would have been coming out of his ears.</p><p>His face was unnaturally red. Crossing the room in three strides he'd walked out, not once looking back.</p><p>She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as a deeper fear sank to the bottom of her stomach. </p><p>Was that it? Had he walked out without planning to come back. Had she ruined them? Both of their happiness. Her first real lo- relationship!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his temples, his sighed loudly sitting on the sofa in his parents family room.</p><p>His Mom was in the kitchen cooking a dinner he really didn't have an appetite for, while she bossed Dave around about peeling the spuds.</p><p>His Dad was with Macca and Tom in the lounge watching cricket.</p><p>Tilly was sending him wary looks from the armchair on the other side of the room, while she typed on her phone.</p><p>His throat felt constricted. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Was this why she'd spent so much time and effort avoiding any discussion of a future. </p><p>He'd been weighing up options over where they were going next. Even going so far as to start tying up loose ends in his job, to prepare himself and the department for the day HR terminated his contract, once he came clean about their relationship. He'd been planning to fire a wrecking ball through his life while she'd been making the most of a good sex life.</p><p>Lucas Ripley, twice divorced and by no means a relationship guru, had never felt so ridiculous, so used or so thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p>That he'd been ready to take the leap into the unknown for her, while she'd thought of him as nothing more than someone who warmed her bed, made bile rise in his throat.</p><p>He supposed she hadn't actually deceived him, but that didn't make him feel any less ludicrous.</p><p>"You Okay?" Pippa asked, giving his foot a tap with hers and drawing him out of his melancholy thoughts.</p><p>"Mmhmm!" He replied, non verbally as Jen plonked herself onto the sofa next to him, glass of wine in hand.</p><p>"I really need to drink less!" She cried, drawing the attention away from him.</p><p>"We all know you're a bordering alcoholic, Jen!" Tilly laughed</p><p>"With my life, you would be too!" She smirked "Mom's going to hound you over dinner, Luke! She wants to know when she's meeting number three!" Jennifer snorted, stopping abruptly as she noticed the pained wince that crossed his face. </p><p>"Has something happened?" Pippa asked</p><p>"Nothing!" Lucas replied, tersely as Pippa sat down on the other side of him.</p><p>"Luke?" She asked, softly</p><p>"I'm an idiot!" Lucas choked</p><p>"Why?" Tilly asked, leaning forward in her seat "I mean, not that we didn't know that, but what's made you realise after 44 years?" She smirked and he let out a watery laugh.</p><p>"She's a firefighter!"</p><p>"Hughes?" Jen asked and he nodded.</p><p>"She's a firefighter in my department, which means I run the risk of losing my job."</p><p>"What?" His sisters cried</p><p>"I'm prepared for that. Or I was! I've been settling things, for if that happens, while she's--" he choked out a laugh, covering his face. The girls looked at each other with frowns "She told me it was just sex!" His words were almost a sob as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Bitch!" Jen mumbled</p><p>"You want us to kick her ass?" Pippa told him, sympathetically</p><p>"Are you Okay?" Tilly asked, moving out of her seat.</p><p>"No!" He breathed "I think I love her and she--"</p><p>He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't even form the thought. It hurt!</p><p>For the first time in his adult life, Lucas Ripley let his sister's wrap their arms around him in a gesture of comfort as a tear slipped down his cheek.</p><p>Tilly had come around the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek as Jen and Pip leaned in on both of his side's. </p><p>Actually, one tear wasn't enough.</p><p>He gave himself three minutes. One for the realisation that he was an idiot. One for her telling him it was just sex. And one for boxing the previously unsaid feelings he had for her, back into an iron clad compartment.</p><p>Three minutes to sob, uncontrollably!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Were you expecting it to be her from the title?</p><p>That's so sexist you guys!</p><p>🤔🤫😏🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The first time, time stopped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...this was the best I could get out minus that bloody flakey muse of mine! <br/>🤪🤔🤫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three whole weeks. It'd been three weeks since she'd spoken to him.</p>
<p>He hadn't delivered her a cup of her favourite hot chocolate post shift. Nor had he sent her his usual stay safe text message on her way to work. He'd not appeared, letting himself in, with brown bags of groceries to cook her dinner. There was no newspaper on her coffee table and his book hadn't been touched since he'd finished the chapter he'd been reading two nights before <em>the incident.</em></p>
<p>She choked herself on bile everytime she thought of what she said, so she'd taken to refering to it as the incident. That way she could delude herself into believing that she hadn't been the sole party at fault. </p>
<p>She'd been insubordinate, again. He was her boss, whether they had a personal relationship or not. She needed to remind herself of that.</p>
<p>The fact that she'd known that, when she'd gotten involved, meant she couldn't claim any ignorance. Not that, that was a defense.</p>
<p>Was there a defense of any kind for treating another human being the way she'd treated him? Especially one, she claimed to care about. One she definitely had feelings for. </p>
<p>His humourless laugh as he'd taken in her words haunted her. He'd sounded so hollow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably because you ripped his heart out, like some callous bitch!</em>
</p>
<p>Where had that come from? Did she really think she'd ripped his heart out? He'd never told her he loved her.</p>
<p>But then, he'd always been that one step ahead of her. Maybe he did feel that way.</p>
<p>She'd never regretted anything more. She just didn't know how to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Pulling it out, she allowed the disappointment she felt to engulf her for thirty seconds, before she took a deep breath. It wasn't him!</p>
<p>It was Gibson. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He'd been giving her weird looks ever since Ripley had demanded she join him in the conference room.</p>
<p>Vic had given Jack a wide berth as he was the only one that would ask her anything, being the only one who knew she was having an illicit relationship with their bosses, boss' boss!</p>
<p>She dumped the offending device on her bedside table, before taking a scalding shower, willing herself not to cry for the millionth time, as her breath shuddered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she'd come out, it had been ringing once again. She ignored it, huffing at Gibson's insistence.</p>
<p>Laying down in bed, she shut her eyes, hoping her mind would shut down quickly today.</p>
<p>
  <em>Buzzz buzzzzz</em>
</p>
<p>Vic groaned loudly, rolling over and grabbing the phone, before violently swiping the green button.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to sleep, Gibson! This had better be life or death?"</p>
<p>"Vic--" his voice was so low, she wondered if he was whispering, his tone gentle "It's Ripley..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump...thump...thump...</em>
</p>
<p>Blood rushed into her ears, as time stopped. She couldn't breathe as her heart sped up. There was no way it wasn't bad news, if Gibson was using the tone he was now, to tell her. She didn't know what he was saying. The words were coming out and she could hear him through the speaker, but he might as well have been speaking Chinese for all she could take in. Fear coiled around her gut as she imagined the worst.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if he was dead? What if he'd died thinking she didn't care?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don't be dead! There's so much to say! Don't be dead....don't be dead... Don't be dead!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Vic?...Hughes!" Gibson called as his words rushed back to her time resuming it's normal speed. "Did you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Vic called, her voice broke as she grunted the syllable.</p>
<p>"There was an explosion" a strange noise caught in her throat "he's alive, but he's in surgery and it's not good!"</p>
<p>"Where?" She whimpered, trying to force the retching sensation back down.</p>
<p>"Grey Sloan, but--" she didn't hear anymore. She'd hung up and jumped out of the bed, dragging her jeans and T-shirt back out of the laundry hamper, with little care as she pulled them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'd taken her three minutes from hanging up with Gibson to pulling away from the curb in her jeep. She drove on auto pilot, which, had she been thinking rationally, probably wasn't the safest thing.</p>
<p>Rushing through the main entrance, she'd looked around the waiting room wildly before spotting him, sitting alone on a bench against a wall</p>
<p>"Gibson?" She choked. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her breathing was tagged as she rushed over to him. </p>
<p>"Hey!" He called back, standing up to meet her, taking in the red rim of her eyes as her lip wobbled.</p>
<p>"Do you know anything, have they said anything, he can't die, he's not going to die, right? The last thing I said to him was that it was just sex. That can't be the last thing I ever say to him. I've got so much I want to say. I don't know how to say it but I want to and I know I'm a pain in the ass and I've never had a manfriend and I've ruined it because I panicked, thinking he was ending it. Gibson...I need to be able to tell him that I love him! He's not going to die, tell me he's not going to die?" She sobbed, rambling madly as Gibson stared at her, his mouth open as he stumbled to form words, unsure of how to reassure her.</p>
<p>"I don't--" he began</p>
<p>"Oh god, he's going to die, thinking it meant nothing to me!" She whined in a high pitched voice</p>
<p>"Vic--"</p>
<p>"I don't--what--how--he can't die!" She rushed unintelligibly</p>
<p>"Hughes!" Gibson shrieked, drawing more than one eye "You're rambling! I don't know any more than I told you! DeLuca was on his team. We'll see if we can find anything out from him when he comes out, but you need to stay positive! It's the chief. He's invincible, right!" Her lip wobbled and Jack let out a grunt as he pulled her in to his chest. "He'll be Okay! You'll see. Who wouldn't want to come back to you?" He whispered, tone light, or as light as he could get it </p>
<p>"Someone who I told it was just sex!" She snorted, wetly and Gibson grimaced.</p>
<p>"You need to calm down, Sullivan's staring, actually it's more of a glare! I wonder if he heard your shrieking?"</p>
<p>"Oh god!" She cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sullivan had spotted him and wondered why he was hovering around in the waiting room, first on the phone and then glancing at the entrance every few minutes until Hughes had come charging in. </p>
<p>Bishop had been on aid car with Gibson but she'd not been feeling well and Sullivan, had taken pity on her as the last call came in seven minutes before the end of shift. He'd gone out with the other man, picked up their patient and dropped him at Seattle Pres.</p>
<p>They'd been on their way back to nineteen, when he'd gotten a phone call from Pippa, who had unintelligibly tried to ask if he knew anything about Luke's condition. It was news to him that Luke had a condition. </p>
<p>He'd made Gibson U turn to Grey Sloan and met the Ripley's as they descended on the hospital.</p>
<p>Suarez was also in theatre, the extent of his injuries unknown.</p>
<p>Frankel had stopped by to tell Sully that they'd gone in to an unstable building after the engineers had given it the all clear, not realising that there were combustible materials inside. They'd out ranked the Battalion Chief that had lead an unsanctioned RIT and then forbid anyone to come in for him. He'd been three metres from the door and they'd thought they could save him.</p>
<p>They'd been wrong! The building bad blown seconds after they'd gone in and the Battalion Chief had lost his life, while the members of 42 and 88 had managed to rescue Luke and Raf.</p>
<p>Frankel hadn't stayed for long, telling him she had to go and inform Battalion Chief Michaels family, since Ripley couldn't.</p>
<p>Hughes' appearance and subsequent rambling had explained Gibson's agitated state after Sullivan had told him he could go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hughes and the Chief?</em>
</p>
<p>Robert Sullivan was in shock. He'd never have expected it of Lucas 'stickler for the rules' Ripley! He never made impulsive decisions and sleeping with a subordinate was definitely something that could be classed as impulsive.</p>
<p>She'd rambled so much he's had trouble keeping up, but he'd distinctly heard her panicked voice talking about sex and <em>love!</em></p>
<p>How long had this been going on? She was rambling about loving his friend, so it must have been a little while. What a mess?</p>
<p>He turned to Jennifer, who'd been glaring at Hughes as she'd entered. He'd wondered why.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" He mumbled to her and Pippa, who sat on the other side of her. They were both silently watching the two firefighters as Gibson wrapped his arms around Hughes.</p>
<p>The chief, his best friend, was in surgery. He shouldn't have been worrying about his sex life when he might not make it off the operating table.</p>
<p>It was a really odd bunch, all waiting for news on the same person. The Ripley family were sitting with him and across from him, still bizarrely, the most sarcastic female firefighter he'd ever met and Gibson, who never looked ruffled by anything. They'd sat down, side by side now.</p>
<p>Sullivan had to admit, the Lieutenants face held concern now, as he watched Hughes, her face pale and her knee jerking continuously as she chewed her nails. <em>She</em> appeared worried enough for both herself and Gibson. </p>
<p>She clearly cared. Her concern for the chief was evident as he watched her. Evelyn had been watching her too. Jen's previously distasteful look had definitely turned into something less scathing.</p>
<p>Nobody was speaking, though he wondered if the three Ripley girls were having a conversation with their eyes as Tilly's eyes darted between her sister and Hughes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria Hughes was in hell. She chewed at her fingernails as she pleaded with whatever force ruled the universe that he'd be Okay! She couldn't lose him. Not when he thought she was impartial to him. Her heart hadn't regulated itself since Gibson had called. It was beating erratically as she tried to calm herself down.</p>
<p>The attempts she made were futile and her breath caught in her throat. He couldn't die hating her.</p>
<p>"Victoria?" An unfamiliar and somewhat distorted voice called and she scrunched her face up, in confusion. It was only when a hand landed on her knee, making her jump, that she realised a body had joined them on her free side.</p>
<p>She looked up into the kind blue eyes of a woman with light, greying hair. Her eyes held a familiarity Vic couldn't place.</p>
<p>Blinking at the unknown woman, frowning lightly, Vic cocked her head slightly.</p>
<p>"We haven't met, yet! But I've heard a lot about you!" The woman smiled kindly and Vic felt more confused. "I'm Evelyn!" She said, before adding "Lucas' mom!"</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Vic let out a small sob. They were his eyes!</p>
<p>"Do you hate me? I can't imagine he's had much to say about me that's been good, recently!"</p>
<p>"I think you've got things to talk about. But he's not said anything bad about you! The fact that you're here, looking as though you're about to be as sick as the rest of us, tells me you care, even if you've not said it recently!" Evelyn looked away, staring out into the open area of the entrance. "I heard what you said to your friend. I know Luke would be glad that you're here!" She said quietly and Vic let out another sob. Evelyn took her hand, silently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door had swung open three hours and forty seven minutes later. The Ripley's and Sullivan jumped up as Hughes made a jerking movement, Gibson catching her arm and looking at her.</p>
<p>"Surgery went well. We've repaired a liver laceration......" Robert Sullivan had stopped paying attention to the doctor, watching as Hughes chewed her wobbly lip, blinking furiously. She looked like she was barely holding back tears. He'd seen Evelyn sitting with her earlier and slowly, things were piecing together.</p>
<p>Hughes waved one of the surgeons over and they had a hurried and whispered conversation with him. She didn't look anymore reassured when he left, but her knee had stopped jumping. <em>For three minutes, before it started again.</em></p>
<p>When Dr Bailey came out, half an hour later saying Luke was doing very well, and would be coming around soon, but would be in the ICU and that they could only visit for a short time.</p>
<p>Sullivan had seen Hughes close her eyes and take a deep breath before looking at Gibson. He'd held her eye contact and she'd nodded, before they stood, gathering their coats, getting ready to leave.</p>
<p>Chief Bailey told them she'd allow them in two at a time, very briefly, and Sullivan's attention was called back to the situation at hand until <em>Jennifer, </em>who'd glared when she entered, called out to a departing Hughes</p>
<p>"Aren't you coming?" Hughes had frozen, looking at the blonde family and her contrasting Captain "Or maybe you meant what you said, in which case, you should just leave!" Jen sniped.</p>
<p>Hughes looked like a dear caught in headlights. She turned, open mouthed to Gibson, who smirked at her</p>
<p>"Go tell him the sex is good but not that great!" She'd blushed bright red at his words and Robert Sullivan had choked. "I'll wait down here for you!" Gibson told her kindly "and Hughes...don't fuck it up!" He told her imploringly and she'd chuckled wetly, giving him a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd headed up to the ICU, where they'd seen him laying in a bed through the glass. Mitch and Evelyn had gone in first, both looking drained.</p>
<p>Pippa, Jen and Tilly were having a whispered discussion in the corner, while Tom stared blankly.</p>
<p>Hughes stood near the glass window that housed the chief, looking teary eyed.</p>
<p>As she took him in, lying in the hospital bed, machines around him, Sullivan was surprised that she'd actually managed to pale more. He didn't think she had any colour left to lose.</p>
<p>Mitch and Evelyn came out of the room and looked at Hughes with small smiles, before Tilly said</p>
<p>"Who's next then?" Then she'd given Hughes a pointed glare.</p>
<p>She timidly walked into Luke's room. She froze for a minute, in front of the bed, before leaning over him and placing a lingering <em>kiss</em> on his forehead. Sullivan's eyes <em>had</em> bulged at that point.</p>
<p><em>Knowing and seeing were two different things</em> <em>!</em></p>
<p>She was speaking to him. Sully couldn't work out the words but he watched as tears slipped down her face and her mouth moved rapidly, probably rambling in a Hughes like manner.</p>
<p>There'd been a relieved murmur as the chiefs hand had come up to rest in Hughes' hair and Sullivan let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding in, before shaking his head as he watched Hughes kiss the chief gently on the mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Up, down, up, down! </em>
</p>
<p>His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as she stood over him, frozen. The beeping machines reminded her that she was in a hospital and that he was alive. </p>
<p>She'd never seen him looking so vulnerable. He was always so steady and strong. He'd wrap his arms around her and she'd feel safe. She wished he'd do that now. Give her the comfort she needed. </p>
<p>
  <em>Even now, she selfishly thought only of herself! </em>
</p>
<p>What could she do to comfort him. He probably never wanted to see her again. She bent over him, lightly grazing his forehead with her lips and whispering</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry!" Letting out a sob, she continued, her voice stronger "I was scared! Scared that you were ending it. I know I behaved like a coward, but I've never had a real manfriend. This is the longest relationship-ish I've ever had. I thought you regretted me when you told me relationships in a chain of command were forbidden for a reason. I didn't want to be the sap who got dumped after sleeping with her boss! I panicked and thought it'd be easier if I hurt you first, so you couldn't hurt me. That was pointless though because I hurt me. I hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for that, but I really hope you can. I didn't mean it. The sex is good-great even, but it's not just about that. I like waking up with you. I like it when you cook me dinner and I clean the dishes. I like doing crosswords with you" she was startled for the briefest of seconds when his hand landed in her hair. She looked up to find his eyes, blearily watching her "and I like it when you nuzzle my neck with your beard. I like being with you! <em>I love being with you!" </em>She kissed his mouth gently, pulling back lightly, so her lips almost grazed his "I love you, Lucas Ripley!" She told his still body as she rested her forehead against his.</p>
<p>He let out a small breath, his eyes shutting as he croakily whispered back</p>
<p>"I love you too, Victoria Hughes!" She shushed him quickly, as he coughed.</p>
<p>"Don't try to speak! Just rest." She told him, placing her hand over his heart "Rest and don't you dare, ever scare me like that again!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you still interested in the firsts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first time you brought me chicken soup and it was awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally...another chapter! 😲</p><p>Though I'm not promising it's any good! 🤣</p><p>I never will...I've got about 12% confidence in my writing ability. Literally, the rest of the time I'm getting things out it's because of you guys and all of your fantastic support!</p><p>So thank you! 😊</p><p>This one is light hearted and supposed to be a bit of a laugh, compared to the last, anyway!</p><p>My muse is still relaxing in the sun somewhere so I'm on a go slow!</p><p>As always...Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should go home, before you infect us all!" Montgomery called as he entered the locker room, taking his best friend in. </p><p>Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red, while she sneezed and wheezed lightly.</p><p>"I'm fine-d!" She told him</p><p>"When you put a d at the end of fine...you're not fine!"</p><p>"Oh shut up Montgomery! What will I do if I go home? I'll be laying around, bored for days!" </p><p>"We clearly need to find you a man blanket!" Travis told her</p><p>She didn't need a man blanket. She had the equivalent of a leather jacket to keep her warm at night. The problem was, he was working. Going home sick would mean she wasn't but her team were and she'd have nobody to hang out with. That was the problem.</p><p>"What I need are some new friends! Friends who don't want to send me home when I'm fine-d!" Vic coughed roughly.</p><p>"Yeah...fine-d!"</p><p>She coughed again, her body wracking as she turned redder than she already was.</p><p>"You're burning up, Vic! You need to go home and rest!"</p><p>"I need to work!" Her voice was gravelly, as she coughed again.</p><p>Travis thought her coughs sounded rather painful and he gave her a pitying look.</p><p>"Go home, Hughes! Before you infect us all!" Sullivan called, Montgomery threw him a grateful look, before looking at her with his eyebrows raised, expression clearly saying <em>I told you so...</em></p><p>"Captain...she has a temperature, maybe someone should drive her home!"</p><p>"Hmm! How high is it?" </p><p>"It's fine-d!" Vic argued</p><p>"I'll check!" Montgomery called, rushing out of the room.</p><p>"Chief's on his way for my monthly meet!" Sullivan told Hughes, warningly and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Lucas had been back at work for 10 weeks. Suarez had returned two weeks later. Thankfully, after the explosion, both had made full recoveries. </p><p>"Got it!" Montgomery called, pointing the thermometer at Hughes "102! See, high!" </p><p>"I'm fine-d" she cried, loudly</p><p>"Don't worry, Montgomery...the Chief owes me a favour! I'll have him drop her home!" Sullivan smirked, knowing Luke wouldn't need asking at all.</p><p>Christ, Sullivan smirked. He almost felt sorry for Hughes. She had no idea what was coming and truly, he wouldn't wish it on anyone, having been on the recieving end in the past. If he wasn't at risk of catching it or having his entire team wiped out by it, he'd probably let her stay and work the desk.</p><p>As it was, he wouldn't subject the public to that.</p><p>Evelyn Ripley was a fusser. All of her kids had learned from her when it came to taking care of their sick loved ones.</p><p>Lucas Ripley was a pain in the ass when you were ill. He was like a mother hen, constantly clucking around you. He'd grate on your last nerve, asking if you were Okay and telling you what to do. There were definitely times in the past that Sully had wanted to snap his best friend's neck.</p><p>Hughes had all of that to look forward to and absolutely no idea that she did. Luke, definitely didn't come across as the type, in everyday life, that would act like he did when his loved ones were ill. Sullivan snorted lightly, managing to hold back the full blown cackle.</p><p>"Nope!" Vic said and Montgomery sniggered</p><p>"Vic and the Chief haven't got the best relationship, sir!"</p><p>"Well, Montgomery. They're about to become better acquainted then!" Sullivan smirked as Vic blushed and Montgomery sniggered, all of them considering different meanings to his words.</p><p>Montgomery was thinking about the possibility that Vic and the Chief might find some common ground finally. If that failed, at least she'd have to thank him for the ride home. Unless she just shouted at him again!</p><p>Vic was thinking about sex! When she thought of Lucas, very often said thoughts turned to sex! She rolled her eyes at herself for having such a one track mind...The problem was, he was just <em>so damn good at it! </em></p><p>Sullivan was imagining the evening Hughes had to come and thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't in her shoes, because it was unlikely to be pleasant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Lucas called, walking into Sully's office without cermony</p><p>"Yes I'm free, come on in, Chief!" Sully called, rolling his eyes and Ripley smirked.</p><p>"I bought burgers from that place on Broadway if you've got time for a bite?" </p><p>"I've got time...you haven't!" The Captain deadpanned</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No! Hughes is sick. She needs to be taken home. At the moment she's refusing to leave. She's going to infect us all. It'll be like Carrie but without the bloody murders!"</p><p>"What do you mean sick? She was fine this morning" Lucas, said looking panicked, while Sullivan rolled his eyes once more.</p><p>
  <em>Called it! </em>
</p><p>"It's probably the flu! She's running a temperature and coughing her guts up! Montgomery!" Sullivan yelled.</p><p>"Sir?" Travis appeared a minute later</p><p>"Is Hughes ready to go. The Chief has agreed to take her on the way to his next meeting!"</p><p>"Ha! She's hiding in her bunk room. Thinks she'll be able to sleep it off there! I'll go--" he was cut off by the klaxon</p><p>"Full response! You can deal with Hughes, Chief?" Sullivan smirked, adding "leave the burger, I'll eat when I get back!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The knock on her door startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone to be around after the klaxon had rang for a full response.</p><p>"Travis, if you've come back to annoy me--" she cut herself off, coughing.</p><p>"Baby, why didn't you call sick? You sound terrible." Lucas called, quietly as he shut the door behind him. He perched on the edge of her single bed and touched her forehead "You're burning up! Have you taken something?"</p><p>She shook her head, her throat too scratchy to talk.</p><p>"Come on! I'm taking you home! I've got a couple more meetings but I'll make sure I take off early. Then I'll push my meetings for tomorrow and stay home to nurse you, too!" Luke told her, nuzzling her neck as she sighed.</p><p>"I feel bad! I don't like being home alone when I'm sick and bored!" She moaned into his hair and he chuckled.</p><p>"I'll be as quick as I can today and I'll stay home with you tomorrow. Promise!" Kissing the corner of her mouth, he pulled her up and told her to get her things.</p><p>"My car's here!" She told him, pitifully</p><p>"Your car is fine! You won't need it while your sick. I'll pick it up before you come back to work, Okay?"</p><p>"Mmhmm!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they'd made it to hers, Luke had ushered her into her bedroom and told her to get into bed. He'd found her a few minutes later in one of his crew shirts and some leggings, getting into bed. </p><p>"I stole your shirt last time we were at yours!" She blushed</p><p>"It looks better on you anyway!" He told her, handing her a glass of water and some Tylenol.</p><p>She winced, swallowing the pills.</p><p>"My throat hurts!" She whined </p><p>"I'll get you something on my way back!"</p><p>He'd literally tucked her in to her bed and given her a kiss on the forehead, asking if she needed anything else before he left. She shook her head and shut her eyes. </p><p>She'd found him sweet. At first!</p><p>Then he'd come back, spent the night and fussed into the next day, after rearranging his schedule to stay with her.  She almost wished he hadn't.</p><p>
  <em>He was really annoying her! </em>
</p><p>He was like a mother hen, clucking around her. A total fussbudget. She'd been tempted a few times to tell him to leave.</p><p>He was relentless. Asking her if she felt Okay; Asking if she needed anything; Telling her when to take tablets for her temperature; Telling her where to sit; Telling her when to eat; Telling her when and how much she should drink; Telling her when to sleep. </p><p>
  <em>She was almost prepared to spend life in prison for killing him at one point! </em>
</p><p>"I'm fine-d!" She told him, annoyance clear in her tone.</p><p>"So you've said, but your temperature is still 102! You need to take it easier, clearly!" </p><p>"Any easier and I'd be dead!" She bit out and he raised an eyebrow at her tone.</p><p>"Okay! I'm trying to help. There's no need to talk to me like that!" He told her, annoyed now too.</p><p>"I don't want to fight! I'm sorry! I'm feeling irritable and sick...but I'm not an invalid!" She told him, pulling him in to a kiss. "Though I may be contagious, but since you've already been exposed what's a bit of bodily fluid, right?" She asked with a smirk, her voice sultry, before catching his lips with her's again.</p><p>"Not happening while your sick! You need to keep you're strength up!" He kissed the corner of her mouth, moving to stand</p><p>"No...no, don't get up!" She told him, quickly straddling his lap</p><p>"Victoria!"</p><p>"I want you! Please!" She whined once more "fuck me!" Vic demanded</p><p>"Nope!" He smirked, as she kissed his neck.</p><p>He'd almost caved when she'd pulled his crew shirt over her head and sat bare chested on him, her pert breasts just hovering. He clenched his jaw and forced his hands to stay where they were. She was testing him. And God, looking at her hard nipples, he was going to flunk, massively. He managed to resist and she pushed them against him instead. She even wiggled her hips about to entice him. "As much as I really want to...this is not happening! End of discussion!" </p><p>He'd braced himself for a fight. Maybe an explosion of some sort on her part. He wondered if her illness might have wreaked havoc with her emotions and even braced himself for crying. </p><p>What he hadn't braced himself for, was the front door of her apartment bursting open, with a grinning Montgomery, carrying a brown bag and a bottle of orange juice, standing there watching as his half naked girlfriend tried to seduce him, her hips still grinding, before she'd noticed her best friends entrance too and had literally thrown herself off of him with a squawk. The decision to leave his crotch was a very poor choice, given his predicament because of what she'd just been doing.</p><p>Luckily, he wasn't half naked. He cringed at the idea of what would have happened if he'd allowed himself to be seduced.</p><p>He also cringed at the idea that Montgomery was openly staring at Vic, who was trying to casually find the crew top she'd thrown across the room, minutes before, while her breasts were clearly visible.</p><p>It took some brain power to remind himself that she wasn't Montgomery's type and judging by the lack of reaction, it was likely, he'd seen her naked before.</p><p>"I bought soup!" Montgomery squeaked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Travis Montgomery knew that he was a good person, who tried hard to make everyone feel comfortable, feel welcomed, feel accepted. </p><p>He spent all of his time, well, a big majority, being perky and pleasant. He didn't like fighting or confrontation. </p><p>He liked peace and kindness and hearts and rainbows. He didn't like seeing people upset. </p><p>Travis was the type who would pass a homeless person on the street and stop to buy them a Turkey sub!</p><p>He was conscientious about how he treated people. </p><p>Which was why, right now...Travis Montgomery, patron saint of station 19, felt guilty!</p><p>He knew Vic hated being sick. He knew she hated having to stay in alone when she wasn't well. The girl had a major case of FOMO when she was ill.</p><p>Thus, Montgomery found himself at one of their favourite restaurants, after a cat nap that morning. </p><p>Chicken soup solved everything. Chicken soup from this place, more so. </p><p>He'd head to Vic's with some essentials and keep her company. That would appease his guilt for sending her home without a goodbye.</p><p>Plus, he wanted to hear about her ride with the Chief.</p><p>He knew the code to her building, so he wouldn't disturb her. Climbing the stairs, he felt his spirits improving, knowing that he was about to make his friend very happy. </p><p>Pulling out the spare key he kept for her, he unlocked the door, grin in place and confidently pushed it open.</p><p>Well.....that was not the kind of ride from the Chief he'd expected his friend to tell him about!</p><p>Clearly, somebody else was finding a way to make her much happier, than his visit could.</p><p>He swallowed harshly as he watch Vic throw herself off of the Chief's, rather uncomfortable looking, lap. She made a strangled squawking noise as she searched the room for something. Montgomery hoped it was her shirt, as she was unabashedly, naked. Or her top half was anyway.</p><p>The Chief hadn't moved from his position on the couch. He looked as composed as ever, but maybe his cheeks were slightly redder than normal and he wasn't giving Travis any form of eye contact, which was unusual. The Chief always gave steady eye contact. He had few reasons not to. </p><p>Clearly, finding your best friend, half naked, straddling the Chief's lap in her apartment was one of those few reasons.</p><p>Unsure of what else he could possibly say or do, Montgomery held up the brown bag he had in one hand and called, in a higher pitch than his own, his voice squeaking comically</p><p>"I bought soup!"</p><p>"Travis! Don't you know how to knock?" Vic cried, cheeks flaming as she stood, still bare chested, trying to cover herself with her arms.</p><p>"I thought you were sick in bed. This is not the kind of ride I was expecting you to have gotten from the Chief. Has he been here all night?" Travis cried "Your shirt is by the TV!" He added quickly.</p><p>Vic said nothing, quickly rushing to grab her shirt. She pulled it on over her head, effectively restoring her dignity.</p><p>"Trav...it's not what you think!" Hughes began. Montgomery took his turn to say nothing. He was busy staring at the blue crew shirt she was wearing. </p><p>It, rather surprisingly, swamped her. The size of the shirt on his friend wasn't what caught his eye, though.</p><p>The thing that had his attention was the emblem over her heart.</p><p>It had a white outline and was slightly wider than their usual emblem with a much larger centre circle. Where the one on his own uniform was red, this one was the blue of the rest of the shirt, the white lines the only thing creating the shape.</p><p>The thing that really set it apart form her uniform though, was the number that sat in the middle of the big, white outlined, circle. Two 8's sat next to each other. </p><p>That was clearly not a station 19 shirt. He rather dumbly noted that it was a station 88 shirt. Probably from some years back, because his own shirts had always had a red emblem and he'd been with the SFD for over five years now.</p><p>"What is it, that you think, I think this is?" Travis asked, calmly</p><p>"I don-- I don't really know!" She told him</p><p>"Neither do I" Montgomery squeaked "When Sullivan said the Chief owed him a favour and would give you a ride I didn't realise it was a sexual thing!" Travis snapped.</p><p>"It's not like that!" Vic said, voice equally sharp.</p><p>"No?" Travis breathed "So the chief isn't sitting on your couch, hoping to get lucky?"</p><p>"In my defense, I was resisting and doing quite well!" The Chief deadpanned, causing Travis to snap his face to him, jaw falling open in shock.</p><p>"Sorry?" He squeaked, once more, cringing at his inability to sound calm like Ripley</p><p>"I was saying no!" Travis couldn't be certain but he almost sensed some amusement in the older man's words.</p><p>"Yo-- you were saying no? I don't understand? If you were saying no, why are you still here?" Montgomery asked in confusion</p><p>"I imagine, for the same reason you're here!" Lucas called</p><p>"I'm here to bring soup! I figured Vic would be hungry....and lonely! Clearly I was wrong!" He snapped</p><p>"She's had soup and company...no need to worry on either part."</p><p>"Too much soup. Too much water. Too many instructions. Too many questions. I missed my ability to bully you into silence Trav!" Vic called, forcing a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Ripley, shockingly, rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I suggest you just learn to get through it...Remember when I said you needed to learn to curb your tongue...this would be an excellent place to start. Just say thank you for looking after me and I'll tell you there's no place I'd rather be. Then when you're better we'll go back to normal and you can boss me around!" Lucas smirked and Travis gaped. It was Vic's turn to roll her eyes.</p><p>"What is going on?" Travis cried</p><p>"I've sort of, kind of, maybe...been seeing the chief!" Vic rushed out</p><p>"Maybe?" Ripley grinned</p><p>"Can you not-- just go in the other room for a minute!" She demanded and Travis gaped again as the chief huffed before getting up and going into the bedroom.</p><p>"Vic-- if you've got a problem or anything you know I'll support you! Is this a problem...have you been...I don't know...pressured or--"</p><p>"NO!" Vic shouted, emphatically "I'm in love with the Chief. I haven't been coerced or forced. And the chief loves me! I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I never told you!" </p><p>"You're in love with <em>the Chief. </em><em>The Chief </em>loves you too. You calling him the Chief--"</p><p>"I don't! I call him Lucas...or Luke or..." She blushed lightly "I reserve chief for mind-blowing sex!" She smirked lightly</p><p>"Omg! You have sex with the Chief! I'm by no means saying I'm Okay with this right now, but can we just take a moment to bask in your glory because whatever the rest of this might be...he's hot!" Montgomery announced and Vic chortled loudly.</p><p>"I know this is shocking, but he makes me really happy. Only...we can't tell people because it's a fireable offense. We're not ready to take that step. We're talking about it...it's coming, but, we have to both be certain and sure because...well because we could both lose our jobs!" Vic told her friend, sounding worried.</p><p>"Lose your jobs? I mean...I know relationships are frowned on, but...lose your jobs! Isn't he immune to that...he's the chief!"</p><p>"Exactly! So he's got even more to lose. Which is why I haven't told you. I am sorry!" She mumbled, weakly.</p><p>"He really make you happy?" Travis asked, unsure. If she was saying what he thought she was it could impact his own career. He had a responsibility to report them. She was asking, without asking, that he keep their...was it a relationship?...quiet.</p><p>She didn't speak, but her face lit up with an infectious grin as she nodded her head.</p><p>"Is this a relationship? You don't have relationships! If this is a relationship--"</p><p>"It's a relationship!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shout out to anyone who can name the fine with a d reference that I couldn't resist recycling! 🤭🤫</p><p>FOMO - fear of missing out - for any of you who don't know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The first time they talked about marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of plotless words here 😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Let's go out!" Lucas called suddenly, from his place on the bed.</p><p>She froze brushing her hair. They'd saved no water, having a shower together, but where he dried off, with the towel loose on his hips and a hand through his shaggy locks, she had to spend much more time, taming the hair he'd ran his fingers through as he'd thrust, hastily into her. </p><p>Hair maintenance seemed to take a lot more time in the months that they'd been together.  He had an inexplicable penchant for playing with it, tugging it lightly, running his fingers through it. Sometimes, when he groaned his release, he'd even grasp handfuls of it in his fists. He never hurt her. Just made her life difficult!</p><p>"What?" She called back</p><p>"I know this diner just outside of the city. Its luke warm coffee and stale bagels are to die for!" He laughed and she scrunched her face in confusion "Come on! We need to get out of your apartment and not just to my house." He smirked</p><p>"Okay! Whatever!" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the tug at the corner of her lips. His bright eyes and smug smile were infectious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vic glanced around at the red and black leather chairs of the diner. It wouldn't be her first pick, normally, but something about the excitement Lucas displayed, bringing her here, made her feel slightly more endeared to the place.</p><p>They picked a booth and slid in opposite each other, the cushion dipping slightly as she sat down. Resting her elbows on the table, Vic smirked across at the childish glee that radiated from her man friend.</p><p>They ordered, him coffee and her hot chocolate. He chose a bagel while she opted for some egg dish.</p><p>Their server was a freckly, red haired, portly man, whose shirts buttons popped slightly. He had a friendly face and a cheerful smile, though.</p><p>"Well...this is novel!" Vic called, her voice sultry and her eyes bright.</p><p>"I've got to keep some things up my sleeves." Luke smirked back. Leaning over towards her, but not touching any part of her, he breathed "Wouldn't want you getting bored!"</p><p>As he moved away, her breath caught, while she watched him. It hit her, sitting in that shitty little diner, like a poorly kept secret, that she was completely and irrevocably in love with this man. They'd said it, sure, but just then, she realised that she wanted it all with him.</p><p>She never wanted to let him go. She wanted to wake up with him every morning. Morning breath and all. Going to bed each night, with his arms wrapped around her, was what she longed for. If he wanted to get married, she'd do that. Children...She certainly wasn't ruling it out. </p><p>The thoughts jumbled around her mind, hurriedly, excitement bubbling in her, before being squashed by a sudden wave of fear.</p><p>What scared her, was the unknown. Did he want it all with her? Would he be willing to risk his job, a job he'd worked hard for and one he was good at, for her? Until she had an idea of whether he would be, she pushed the idea back down, giving him a bright smile as he watched her.</p><p>He'd clearly been saying something she hadn't heard, because he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>The bell at the entrance chimed to signal an arrival.</p><p>"Lucas?" A voice called in what Vic could only describe as surprise, effectively distracting Ripley from his observation of her.</p><p>"Oh god! This is why we don't leave your apartment...or my house!" He grunted, shrinking into the seat.</p><p>Vic's face paled. She wondered who it was and if they'd recognise her. Was this the point at which her whole life fell apart. She'd lose her job, he'd lose his, she'd have nowhere to live and he'd not want to see her anymore because she'd remind him of his massive error in judgement.</p><p>She was bad at keeping secrets and worse at keeping her cool in these kinds of situations. She'd blow their cover immediately because she got flustered and waffled.</p><p>"What...are you doing...here?" The woman called sceptically, addressing Lucas " Aren't you a little anal for this place. I don't think they've got a five star hygiene rating!" She sniggered as she slapped his arm and pushed her way into the booth next to him. "Hello?" She smiled, looking at Vic and then Ripley, with a gleam in her eye. "Hey!" She grinned and he rolled his eyes as she kissed his cheek and mumbled something lowly that made him scowl at her.</p><p>Vic narrowed her eyes at them both. Was this woman trying to flirt with her man friend while they were sat in a booth together? What was she whispering to him?</p><p>The three of them sat in the booth, silently.</p><p>To Vic, the silence was awkward. The other two, it seemed likely, were unfazed.</p><p>Lucas looked exasperated, but not unpleasantly so and the woman seemed comfortable and confident. She was looking at Vic with a pleasant smile, which the female firefighter returned, with less enthusiasm, but as politely as she could. It was probably more of a grimace.</p><p>Suddenly feeling like the third wheel, Victoria coughed lightly, watching her man friend and this stranger having a conversation with their eyes.</p><p>Feeling very out of place and even less comfortable, she shifted lightly, her eyes dropping to her lap.</p><p>"So...what are you two doing here?" The stranger grinned, slyly.</p><p>"No, nothing-- noone!" Vic announced in a high-pitched voice. The blonde raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and side eyed Lucas questioningly.</p><p>Ripley smirked lightly, shaking his head.</p><p>"What do people normally go to diners for, Em? What are you doing here? Even less likely to have Michelin stars then 5 star hygiene!"</p><p>"I had a meeting at a firm across the street. Thought I'd chance the coffee and boy am I glad I did!" She smirked, giving him a look</p><p>"She's a colleague!" Lucas answered her unasked question, through gritted teeth and Vic felt a pang of disappointment at how quickly he dismissed her and their relationship. She reminded herself that it was because of their jobs and not because this woman meant something to him, romantically.</p><p>"A colleague! On a Saturday?" She sniggered. "Mmhmm!" Lucas rolled his eyes again.</p><p>"Emilia, Victoria!" Lucas finally grunted, waving a hand in annoyance and prodding the woman in the ribs with a gentle elbow.</p><p>"You've got the whole booth, you move!" She cried at his silent order. Vic's eyebrows shot up. Clearly they were close. She didn't think it was one of his sister's though. "So...<em>the</em> famous Victoria?" Emilia questioned Lucas and he groaned, suppressing a laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard all about you!" Emilia smirked</p><p>"No-...she hasn't!" Lucas told Vic, who looked extremely unsure. "What have you heard?" He rushed, turning to the blonde woman, with panic written across his face.</p><p>"Your mother spent half an hour telling me about her. Jen might have mentioned something too. I heard from Tilly that you were late to Jen's game night?..." Emilia raised an eyebrow in challenge and Lucas flushed bright red, causing the woman to snort. "See...plenty!"</p><p>Vic couldn't speak. Who was this woman and why was his whole family telling her about them? At least she didn't have to worry that they were overly close, because, clearly, she wasn't bothered in that way.</p><p>"I also heard that Bobby has been stopping by for Sunday dinner? Will he be there tomorrow?"</p><p>"No!" Lucas grunted, stiffly.</p><p>"Shame! I'll have to catch him some other time." She grinned "But I'll see you tomorrow Luke!" She smirked as Lucas choked on his coffee "It was nice meeting you, Victoria"</p><p>"What?" He gasped out "Noooo!" Refering to her reference of their future meeting.</p><p>She smirked and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking, her perfectly shaped figure, covered by a perfectly cut pant suit, out of the door. Vic raised her eyebrows in disbelief, as the woman, looked back, waving jovially at the couple who remained in the booth, before disappearing out of the door.</p><p>"Want to explain that?" Vic asked, sounding unamused. She couldn't explain the anger that welled in her chest. She knew they weren't going around announcing that they were together, but something in the way he'd spoken, made her think this woman had nothing to do with the SFD.</p><p>"That was Emilia, my first wife!" He laughed, ducking his head, self consciously. Vic nearly choked on her own saliva. He'd been married. Clearly more than once. He'd never told her that before.</p><p>"First wife! How many have there been?" she wondered aloud, laughing insincerely and feeling a pand of disappointment.</p><p>"Two! Sorry. This is not how I wanted to start this conversation." he said regretfully.</p><p>Something like sorrow, shot through her. Regret that he obviously didn't value marriage. Sadness that he'd been married more than once and hadn't enjoyed the experience or he'd likely still be married to one of them.</p><p>"So, I guess marriage doesn't mean much to you then?" She asked, bitterly.</p><p>"Emilia and I were very young. I thought I loved her but it fizzled quickly. We're still good friends, we go out for dinner once a month when we can. With her husband!" he added quickly "My second wife. Well, by the end we didn't even like each other. I was a lieutenant, just promoted to captain and...I suppose I worked, a lot! Sully had left Seattle a month or so before my marriage imploded, I'd had to make a...tough call at a car accident the month before. And, well, things were, spiralling for me" Ripley cleared his throat "I'd just gotten to a point where I was coping again, when I decided I needed to make more effort in my marriage. I went home at a reasonable time after shift one day and found my wife in bed with another man. We weren't married a year!" He laughed bitterly.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" she said genuinely, reaching a hand across the table to hold his.</p><p>"Don't be, it was a long time ago. Now, my third marriage, I'd take very seriously. She'd have to be something very special for me to dive into that again!" He looked her square in the eyes. Vic couldn't repress the slight squirm she gave, before changing the subject hastily.</p><p>"So, what's this dinner, tomorrow?" She smirked, cheeks pinker than normal.</p><p>"We have dinner every Sunday at my parents! It's a bit of a free for all as my Mom loves to feed anyone she can!"</p><p>"That's nice! Having a family to spend time with!" She smiled, genuinely.</p><p>"It's a shame you're working, or I'd take you with me!" He smirked, eyebrows raised in challenge. Her eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh</p><p>"I don't do family dinners!" Her smile was a little sad at that.</p><p>"One of these days, you'll have to make an exception! Especially after Emilia tells everyone she met you!"</p><p>"I'm just a colleague!" She said slightly harder than she meant to</p><p>"Em knows that's not true! You heard her. Everyone's been telling her about you. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. My whole family are waiting for you to come over! They're getting pretty desperate. The hospital wasn't exactly an ideal place to get to know each other." He sniggered as she choked on her hot chocolate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy wasting your own time reading this...?</p><p>😂🤣😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The first time they went camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, enjoy this long winded piece of nothingness 😂</p><p>It's been about 6 months since I updated this, so I thought I'd give you something!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't missed a camping trip since he'd lived in New York after he'd divorced Emilia. His family expected him to be there. They expected him to bring Vic.</p><p>He'd spent weeks trying to build up the courage to invite her to join him. </p><p>"So...my family go camping a few times a year--" he'd begun.</p><p>"Oh wow! Enjoy that!" Vic had sniggered as she spread peanut butter over her bagel.</p><p>"Urmm...so we're going in July and they want you to come?" Lucas had told her, wincing slightly as she froze.</p><p>"Urgh-...Thanks, I guess...but camping isn't my thing. Have a great time!" She'd told him "There's any number of things I'd be doing before laying my ass on rock solid ground in the middle of nowhere!" Vic sniggered, the laughter dying, as she watched her man friends face fall.</p><p>"Oh...okay! That's--okay...I'll tell them you can't make it! No problem!" He looked awkward and she felt it. Vic bit her lip as she watched him avoid eye contact with her, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I've got to go, I've got a meeting that I forgot about and--" Lucas announced, suddenly, grabbing his jacket and disappearing through the door, before she even had a chance to wish him a good day.</p><p>"Stupid Vic!" She mumbled to herself, feeling guilty. </p><p>Truth be told, camping wasn't something she'd ever done, but that didn't mean she wouldn't. The thing that put her off, was going away with his family. </p><p>She'd met them at the hospital, when he'd been in surgery and they'd intimidated her. </p><p>Vic didn't know how to behave around a real family. She had grown up, neglected by her parents, cared for, only by a grandmother, who had become sick, early in her life. </p><p>It had been hard watching the only person she could rely on, become a stranger. </p><p>After that, she'd decided she'd never let herself become that attached. Yes, she was close to nineteen. Montgomery, more so, than the others. But, she still kept them at a distance. The relationship was on her terms. She rarely spoke of her family. She still hadn't told them about Lucas. They saw the side of her that she wanted them to. The young, fun loving, flirt, who had one 'n' dones and enjoyed a drink or five. She was sarcastic and blunt and they loved her for it.</p><p>Now, she felt bad!</p><p>She'd clearly upset Lucas, possibly even hurt him. Because she'd been thoughtless. </p><p><em>That</em> realisation, that she wanted it all with him, had popped back into her head. If that was truly the case, his family would be a part of that package. She'd have to go on camping trips more than once a year. Any children they had would be related to the people he wanted her to get to know.</p><p>Now she felt like she couldn't say no, no matter how much she wanted to.</p><p>She'd apologise after shift and tell him she'd make an exception, for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas Ripley felt like a fool, once more. He didn't know where he stood with her. She was just, so difficult to read.</p><p>She was spirited and carefree, something which he loved about her. But then she'd pull away from serious conversation or try to distract him with sex when he tried to encourage more between them.</p><p>She enticed him into her bed, but blocked him from her heart.</p><p>She'd told him it was just sex, before racing to his sick bed to tell him she loved him. </p><p>Maybe she'd just been scared of loosing him. If he hadn't been caught up in that explosion, where would they be?</p><p>He'd given her time and tried not to be pushy. They'd said I love you and accidentally talked about his ex wives after unintentionally meeting one.</p><p>She'd met his family, in less than ideal circumstances. Lucas had hoped that they could start afresh, possibly even like each other, but she was avoiding any opportunity to meet them.</p><p>He'd tried, a few times since seeing Emilia, to get her over for Sunday dinner, but Vic was an excellent avoider.</p><p>She always had an excuse. She was running with Bishop. Biking with Montgomery. Helping Herrera with her issues about her dad's new girlfriend. Babysitting for Warren. House sitting for Miller. Cat shopping with Gibson. That one he knew definitely wasn't true, after asking Gibson how the cat hunt was fairing. The other man had no idea what he was talking about and both had finished that particular conversation feeling rather red faced.</p><p>Vic, clearly, just didn't want to spend time with his family. And if he was honest with himself, that hurt. Because he knew if it came down to a choice, his family would win.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can we meet after your shift?</em>
</p><p>The message sounded ominous. She'd groaned loudly after opening it. The insinuation behind the message didn't bode well. Actually, it panicked her, quite a bit, so she ignored it. For as long as she could. Until half an hour before the end of her shift. A good 11 hours after he'd sent it.</p><p>
  <em>Okay</em>
</p><p>The one word had left her Palms sweating and her heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>Her foot tapped continuously, as she fidgeted with the corner of the throw that sat on her sofa. </p><p>There was a unsettled feeling in her throat, with melded well with the butterflies that floated around her stomach.</p><p>The tap on her door made her gut lurch. Her breath caught and she took a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Hey!" He greeted as she opened the door. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets and he bounced on his heels, looking edgy.</p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" Vic offered</p><p>"Are we making this awkward?" He asked, before quickly adding "I mean, more awkward than we've already made it? I know where the drinks are...if I want one. It's not like we don't make ourselves at home at each others places normally, so..." Lucas looked around her lounge, awkwardly.</p><p>"Okay...I guess you have a point!" Vic accepted "Lucas, I-" she cut off, with a forced laugh as he spoke at the same time.</p><p>"Look, Victoria-"</p><p>"I want to go camping!" She announced, voice slightly higher in pitch than normal, effectively cutting him off</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I know you must think I'm crazy but...I'm scared!" Vic admitted in a whisper "I don't know how to behave around a family...I don't really have one...not like yours anyway. But I know that it's something I have to face because...well...because I want it all with you, Lucas Ripley. One day I want to have babies that will be related to the people you love and...I just...I'm sorry! There are going to be times that I freak out, but I'm working on it...I promise!" She finished, timidly, looking at the floor in embarrassment. </p><p>When she glanced up, she felt herself flush under his gaze. He was grinning madly at her</p><p>"You want to have babies with me? Like...more than one?" He asked, teasingly.</p><p>"Not if you don't wipe that shit eating grin off of your face!" Vic told him sternly and he laughed, closing the gap between them.</p><p>"Okay! But you need to tell me if you're freaking out! I can't read minds and it can avoid a whole lot of misunderstanding. And well, maybe I can help, too!"</p><p> </p><p>"So...what's everyone got planned for their weekend off?" Andy asked coolly across the beanery table at breakfast.</p><p>"I have a date with Reggie!" Captain Herrera announced shyly. He'd arrived just in time to join them for breakfast. Andy, childishly, made a gagging gesture, behind her dad's back.</p><p>"My Mom is making me go on more dates!" Miller mumbled, dejectedly</p><p>"I'm planning to laugh at Dean all weekend!" Gibson sniggered</p><p>"Self care is expanding to Saturday this week!" Bishop smirked</p><p>"Tuck's got a game!" Warren said proudly</p><p>"Yoga and meditation!" Montgomery called excitedly</p><p>"I'm going camping!" Hughes deadpanned, sounding unhappy</p><p>"What?" Miller snorted. "Sounds like someone's on for a worse weekend than me!" He chuckled watching Vic give him the middle finger, while pulling a face at him.</p><p>"Why are you going camping, if you don't like it?" Bishop questioned</p><p>"It's something my friend loves doing so, we're going because it's a tradition!" Vic answered, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You have friends?" Gibson called, making the team laugh.</p><p>"Where are you going camping, Mabel?" Pruitt asked and the team sniggered at the old nickname. Pruitt had, once upon a time, been notorious for calling Vic by theatre character names. Mabel being one of his favourites after she'd accidentally let it slip that she'd performed in pirates of Penzance during college.</p><p>"Not really sure!" Vic answered through gritted teeth, annoyed at the label of Mabel.</p><p>"Well, I'm spending breakfast tomorrow with my Dad and <em>Reggie!</em> So while you're moping, think of me and that dreaded situation and you'll feel so much better about camping!" Herrera whispered from next to Vic as Sullivan strutted through the door</p><p>"What's this about camping? Because I'm camping this weekend!" Sullivan smirked, while the whole team sucked in air and glanced accusingly, minus Gibson and Montgomery, who both looked amused, at Vic. </p><p>"What?" She squeaked and Sullivan eyed her weirdly</p><p>"I'm going camping this weekend. It's an old tradition!" Gibson snorted while Herrera looked from Vic to Sullivan</p><p>"Vic's going camping too. It's also a tradition. Are you two sure you're not going together?" Andy asked with a forced laugh while Sullivan and Hughes both blushed and stammered excuses.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you think Sullivan is camping with you this weekend?" Gibson questioned, smirking as Montgomery raised an eyebrow</p><p>"Shhh!" Vic hissed. Herrera and Bishop were on the other side of the room and they'd already been sending suspicious looks her way. "God...I hope not!" She mumbled, rubbing her face and stifling a yawn.</p><p>When she was ready to leave, she rushed down the main stairs, hoping to make it out without running into anyone.</p><p>"Hughes!" She heard her Captain call, but had no intention of acknowledging that she had. Pushing through the door, she ran, comically, to her jeep, Gibson snorting loudly from reception.</p><p>"Have a fun weekend, Hughes!" He cackled as Andy and Maya looked bewildered.</p><p>"You don't really think Vic and the Captain..." Andy mumbled</p><p>"Nah!" Maya said, feeling less conviction than her voice betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas had a comfortable bed. It was bigger and firmer and comfier than hers. So when she arrived at his after shift and let herself in, she headed straight for it. She should have been at hers, packing for their getaway. </p><p>Truth be told, she had very little enthusiasm for it. She didn't like camping. It was cold, the signal was bad and she couldn't watch TV. </p><p>She knew that sounded petulant, but Vic had grown up as an only child, who spent most of her time with her elderly grandmother. Her parents were too busy for her and they never did family holidays.</p><p>What would she do at a campsite with the close-knit Ripley's and apparently, Sullivan. This weekend was looking better and better, she thought, sarcastically.</p><p>She didn't know how to behave in these settings. She'd spent little time with the people she was about to be stranded with for the weekend. The only time she'd met most of them had been at the hospital while Luke had been in surgery.</p><p>Other than the people at 19, who truly, she'd never been bothered about impressing, she had no family and truthfully, few friends.</p><p>But she cared what Lucas' family thought of her. She didn't want him to be embarrassed by her or their relationship. She didn't want him to have to explain himself to the people he loved, because she was a babbling lunatic who didn't know when to stop talking or what was appropriate to say to who. She worried that her sarcastic side would be on full display because she was so nervous. And because she hated camping.</p><p>She tossed and turned for an hour, before falling into an unsettled sleep. Her brain conjured scenes of mountain lions that morphed into sisters that wanted to eat her and she woke up to the sound of Luke's voice in a ridiculous sweat.</p><p>"You Okay?" He asked, running his hand along her cheek. </p><p>She forced a smile and nodded</p><p>"Mmhmm!" Her mind was clearly a menace because the dream had been pathetic. Now she felt pathetic for her dream. It was like her mind was going around in one big chaotic circle.</p><p>"Where's your bag? I'm going to load the car."</p><p>"Urmm! I haven't got it!" Vic told him quietly, suddenly feeling guilty. She picked at the duvet cover, avoiding his eye.</p><p>"Okay!" He frowned "That's fine, we can stop and pick it up."</p><p>"I haven't packed!" She told him, her voice only slightly stronger. The fact that she wasn't just telling him that she didn't want to go and that he could like it or lump it, was indication of how much he meant to her, how much she cared. She wasn't a submissive little squeak normally. But this just felt different.</p><p>Lucas sighed heavily before sitting on the bed, beside her</p><p>"What's going on?" He asked, placing his hand on her thigh.</p><p>"What if your family don't like me?"</p><p>"My family will love you...because I do!" He'd never tell her that, that wasn't true. They'd hated Eva. But Vic was nothing like his second wife. She was pretty lovable.</p><p>"I don't do family camping trips like I don't do family dinners. I don't do family! I don't want to make a fool of myself or embarrass you!" She told him, quietly.</p><p>"Hey! I could never be embarrassed by you!" He told her, emphatically, his lips pressing against hers. "Come on, let's not make a U-turn on this. I know you're nervous and I promise to be very understanding. Let's go pack you a bag and head out!"</p><p>"Is Sullivan coming?" Vic asked, anxiously, her stronger voice much more like herself.</p><p>"Ahh" Lucas coughed, laughing nervously "about that..."</p><p> </p><p>He'd helped her pack a bag, saying that they wouldn't be doing much that needed more than warm clothing. Even though it was July, Seattle was not known for its hot weather, so they were better off being prepared for chilly nights.</p><p>"It's fine! I've got my own furnace to keep me warm!" Vic had smirked suggestively at him and he'd rolled his eyes before answering</p><p>"With my parents and Sully in the tents next to us?" Her mouth fell open and he sniggered "My parents have an RV so I'm half joking!" He told her, but she still looked horrified.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it doesn't look like we're the last to arrive...so that's a plus." Lucas announced, swinging out of his SUV. </p><p>Vic heard the trunk opening as she took deep breaths. She was Okay to admit to herself that she needed a minute to gather the miniscule amount of courage she had. Closing her eyes, she listened as Luke began to unload their supplies. He said nothing when she didn't move and for that she was grateful. </p><p>It was only when she heard another voice greet him that she realised she'd have to move or it could get awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You made good time. We thought for sure you'd be last!" Tom smirked, catching his brother off guard.</p><p>Lucas had been watching Vic who was still sitting in the passenger seat. She hadn't moved a muscle since he'd gotten out and he was starting to worry. He told himself that she just needed a minute, so he left her alone. </p><p>"Yeah! Traffic wasn't too bad and my last meeting got cancelled so I managed to get out earlier than expected!" He told Tom and Tilly as his sister pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"You on your own?" Tilly asked, suspiciously</p><p>"No, I--" glancing back into the SUV, he noted with some confusion that Vic was no longer there. </p><p>"Hey! We're glad you could join us!" Tom called with a grin, looking around the side of Luke's car</p><p>"Hi!" Vic answered, carefully "thanks for having me, I guess!" She smiled, neutrally and Lucas winced, because she was clearly very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well I don't think we had much choice!" His siblings both smirked as they answered in unison.</p><p>Groaning internally he watched her face close over, something he took no pleasure in saying, she'd picked up from him.</p><p>It was a running joke in the family, that they didn't have a choice about seeing each other. That they were all just thrown together even when they didn't want to be. For Vic, though, it was a big deal and she wasn't used to his family dynamics or the ridiculous things they used to insult each other whenever they could.</p><p>"So, Jen and Dave are set up with the kids on the left. Bobby has pitched up on the right. I'm next to him and Tilly is next to Jen. You pick which side you want before Pip gets here. She's bringing two tents this time!" Tom announced, unaware of the awkward tension that his previous comment had created.</p><p>"I guess we'll pitch next to Tilly!" Lucas claimed quickly</p><p>"Cool. You want a beer, Victoria?" Tilly asked as her and Tom moved away</p><p>"Urmm--...I don--..." She stuttered awkwardly looking at Lucas like a deer in headlights. His heart clenched because this wasn't Vic. She was ferocious and fearless, but right now, she was completely out of her comfort zone and <em>meek</em>.</p><p>"Let's just get our stuff out and then we'll have a drink!" Luke told his sister, as she raised her eyebrows, glancing unsurely at Tom, who shrugged in return.</p><p> </p><p>She'd offered to unload most of their things while he put the tent up.</p><p>"I wouldn't know what to do, so I might aswell make myself useful while you crack on!" She told him, grinning lightly at him. Returning her smile, because it was the first real one he'd seen since they'd gotten in the car he agreed with her plan.</p><p>His Mom was napping in the RV while his Dad, Sully and Dave had headed down to the lake to fish. Jen had not approached them yet, but Tom and Tilly had taken up refuge there, talking quietly to his sister. </p><p>He'd seen them glance his way a few times already and was pretty sure what they were discussing.</p><p>He metaphorically crossed his fingers hoping this couldn't go worse than meeting Eva for the first time. Vic would be crushed and that was the last thing he wanted. They just needed to give her a chance, to warm up a bit.</p><p>When he'd finished erecting the bloody tent, which he was certain had gotten more complicated than the last time he came- though that might have been because Macca had helped him put it away after the last trip and made a complete mess of his system- he'd wandered over to the picnic table under the gazebo outside the RV where his siblings were hovering, drinking beer.</p><p>"Lucas--" Jen began</p><p>"Please don't! She's really nervous about this weekend and I need you to give her a chance! I know you've got opinions already after the whole just sex thing but please...just give her time to get comfortable before you judge her!" He hissed quickly at his siblings, who stared wide eyed back at him.</p><p>"I was just going to say pass me a beer!" Jen smirked once she'd recovered "Look...I've put the just sex thing to bed...after listening to her ramble in the hospital, I figured maybe she was just...I dunno, inexperienced? Nobody is judging! We're excited about getting to know her." She finished</p><p>"Besides...nobody could be worse than the snow bitch!" Tom added with a snigger</p><p>"Ice Queen!" Lucas corrected automatically</p><p>"Wonder what time Pip will get here?" Tilly asked, changing the subject quickly. </p><p>Lucas was grateful as he grabbed a beer from the cooler and glanced around, frowning. His car was closed and the large pitch they were on was empty. <em>Where the hell was she?</em></p><p> </p><p>Carrying the last bag over to the tent, Vic had clambered inside, quickly, trying to avoid being spotted. </p><p>This was already the worst weekend ever. His sisters didn't like her, she'd seen that at the hospital. Anytime she'd turned up to see him, when one of them was there, they'd talk awkwardly for a few minutes before excusing themselves. </p><p>His brother was a bit of a clown, or so she figured. Maybe, she could win him over but right now, she wasn't sure she'd be a welcome conversationalist. He'd made a comment about not having a choice about her being there and she'd been completely thrown by it, unsure if they were joking or not. Luke's youngest sister, Vic didn't have a read on, so either they genuinely felt like they didn't want her there or it was some weird joke.</p><p>Her phone beeped, a message coming through. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or cry, reading the message from Montgomery</p><p>
  <em>Have a great time! The Chief's family don't know what they're getting themselves into with you! </em>
</p><p>Vic hit the green dial button before she could change her mind</p><p>"Everything Okay? I didn't think I'd hear from you for the weekend!" Travis answered</p><p>"I'm in way over my head Montgomery. I don't know what to do!" Her voice cracked and she felt stupid</p><p>"Has something upset you? What's going on Vic? This isn't like you?" </p><p>"I know! I just-- I don't want to screw this up but I don't know how to act around a family. What do I say? What if I ramble or make stupid comments? What if I'm too sarcastic?" </p><p>"Then they'll be meeting the real you and they'll be damn lucky!" Travis told her before adding "and you act like you do with us at the station. We're your family!" </p><p>"Yeah! Maybe your right?"</p><p>"I'm always right, Hughes!" Montgomery sniggered and Vic snorted in amusement as Lucas stuck his head in the tent.</p><p>"I have to go. Can't hide in the tent forever!" She smiled lightly at Luke, hoping he wasn't too annoyed "thanks Trav!"</p><p>"Love you, Vic!"</p><p>"Love you too!" She told him before hanging up.</p><p>"Should I be jealous?" Lucas smirked, crawling inside.</p><p>"Well... Montgomery had always been my end game...I've just been waiting for him to start batting for my team--" she sniggered as he cut her off, his mouth attaching itself to hers as he pressed her back into the sleeping bag.</p><p>His hands travelled as her legs wrapped around his waist. She sighed dreamily as he broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck with his beard, producing a giggle from her.</p><p>"You Okay?" He mumbled into her neck, his words vibrating, causing a girlish squeal.</p><p>"Mmhmm!" She agreed, hands running through his hair.</p><p>"The fisherman have returned. Food in twenty!" He smirked "wonder what we can do with that time?"</p><p>"Not that! With your whole family listening! It's a dry weekend for you, buddy!" She told him, grinning slyly.</p><p>"No way! I'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet!" He told her and she sniggered. "Please don't take the things my stupid brother says seriously or my sisters! That whole no choice thing is a stupid joke we've had for years. They didn't think and neither did I...I'm sorry! Come have a beer! You know I like beer and I like you, so my two favourite things together will go a long way to making my weekend!"</p><p> </p><p>The final Ripley sibling arrived as they made their way out of the tent.</p><p>"Hey!" Pippa called as she opened the back door for her kids. </p><p>Luke had wandered over to his brother in law, who'd pulled him into a headlock when he's been distracted by his nephew. She didn't see this side of him very often, so she grinned, shaking her head before heading for a beer.</p><p>She smiled shakily as she grabbed a bottle from the cooler and noticed that the three Ripley siblings hovering around the picnic bench were studiously trying to avoid looking like they were looking at her.</p><p>Not sure where to sit, she perched in a lounge chair and jumped when it spoke.</p><p>"Boo!" The boy laughed, throwing his hands up in a frightful gesture. Or at least she thought it was suppose to be.</p><p>"Oh my god! That was really scary!" She told him in a shocked whisper and it wasn't completely untrue. "Don't do that to your uncle Lucas, because he's really old and old people can't take shocks like that!" She added quickly, giving him a wide eyed look, which he returned. Luke's youngest sister, Tilly?, Sniggered.</p><p>"Really? How old is uncle Luke?" The boy asked</p><p>"Maybe like...the same age as the dinosaurs?" Vic told him, counting on her fingers</p><p>"No way?" He scrunched his face up "I'm 9 not stupid!" Tom snorted loudly and Jennifer? slapped his forearm.</p><p>"No?" Vic answered, with a thoughtful face "Maybe 108 then? But don't tell him I told you that!" She added putting her finger to her lips and making a shushing noise.</p><p>The boy looked sceptical until Vic very convincingly added</p><p>"The other day, he called tiktok, tiktik! He's old, dude!" The kid snorted, as Vic grinned.</p><p>"He is old! I'm cooper!" The boy added</p><p>"I'm Victoria, but most people call me Vic!" </p><p>"Can I call you Vic?" </p><p>"As long as you don't call it tiktik I'm happy with that!" She wagged her eyebrows as she took a sip of her beer</p><p>"Tiktik!" Cooper added, rolling his eyes. She flushed brightly, as she noticed the amused look she was recieving from the three Ripley siblings.</p><p>She'd never been happier to see Sullivan than when he bounced around the corner a few minutes later, with an unknown man.</p><p>"Hughes! This is a shock!" He announced as Lucas' dad watched in amusement.</p><p>"Sir!" Vic nodded, respectfully at him.</p><p>"Dave...pass the fish and let's get cooking!" The older man called, saving Vic from replying.</p><p> </p><p>She'd actively chosen to sit next to Sullivan at the massive picnic table when everyone took their seats. Lucas and her Captain had both given her weird looks as she did. </p><p>"Thought I'd be the last person you chose to sit with, Hughes!" Sullivan asked, quietly.</p><p>"At least I know you, sir! This is new territory for me so..." She finished quietly and he gave her an almost compassionate look.</p><p>"What a family to choose for a dry run!" He snorted, shoving her with his elbow lightly. She smirked in reply.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe camping wouldn't be the worst thing in the world! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>